I Owe You My Blood, My Life
by Kasaisha
Summary: The Cross' have a new addition to the family, but will she bring more trouble or more peace amongst the Night and Day classes. OC is main character by the way
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. It's my first anime fanfiction but don't worry to much. I'm not a stranger to it. I got an inspiration to start it from a friend - XxInLoveWithMyBestFriendxX . Anyways...Hope you enjoy it! I don't mean to be selfish but reviews are highly wanted ^_^; And if you don't like the first person writing style please tell me! I don't usually write that way anyhow, so it wouldn't bother me if you said something. Thanks :)  
**

* * *

'What the hell?' I thought to myself as I gently messaged my left shoulder. I looked down and around me, now aware that I was sitting up after previously being laid down on a couch. I had to admit that it was a very nice couch, and a well decorated room. Shaking my head clear, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes I called out to the doors that were ahead of me. One to the left of the couch, the other straight ahead. "Hello? Can someone please tell me why and preferably where I am?" I asked. With no answer I slowly stood onto my feet which I came to realize didn't have socks, let alone shoes. The dirt on them gave the skin that lapped over the tired muscles a kind of grey-ish black tint to the normal peach-like color. I was a bit lightheaded, but was still able to walk to the door straight ahead of me. '_Please_ don't be a closet,' I began to think and was quite pleased when I opened the door to find a larger room that seemed to withhold a small area to the right where there were couches opposite of a centered coffee table, and to my left a work area with a large desk piled with papers. Two chairs sat facing the desk and to them I walked to. "Hellooo?" I called out again in a sing-song voice. 'What_ is_ this place?' Sooner than expected, my thought was answered as a tall man with long blonde hair pulled up in a pony tail entered the room.

~Looking at the girl his expression brightened after pushing up his small circular glasses. "Oh **good**! You're awake!" he exclaimed joyously. "We were worried about you missy!" he said in a lovely scolding tone as he wrapped the light brown haired girl in a hug.

"Um...we?" I said awkwardly and bewildered, not knowing what to do other than accept the hug. It was quite apparent that the man thought I was someone I wasn't.

~"Yuuki-chan! She's awake now!" the man called out in a sing-song voice. Turning his head back down to the girl and releasing her from the hug, he gave her a quite serious of a look. "Although you're in your Day Class uniform, I have come to the conclusion that I don't know who you are, nor have I found you enrolled here."

My eyes went wide in shock. 'I picked out a **_uniform_**!' I thought in horror. That was the last thing I meant to steal, but it was the only thing I could find. Now I remember...I was in a market place of some kind and my original clothes were far from clean, so I went into a store and was able to sneak out a few things. After that I went down to the river to wash up and then back to the small tent I lived in. I can honestly say I don't remember my parents all that much but I do remember how to take semi-good care of myself. Bringing myself to tell the truth, I explained everything to the man in front of me, who introduced himself as the Chairman of Cross Academy, Kaien Cross, and the girl named Yuuki who had come in as well. Both took in an immediate understanding which I was more than glad for.

~"You poor,_ poor_ child. From this point on, I wish to take care of you Miss..." Kaien began to say with a noble fist in the air. Until it was that he realized he still didn't know the girl's name. "Miss...?"

"Toudou. I'm Miho Toudou," I said a bit confused at the moment. But really...could you blame me? The somewhat flamboyant Chairman was practically saying he wanted to adopt me.

~"Right. Miho Toudou. With Yuuki's acceptance and with yours of course, I'd like to adopt you as my own," he said with joyful puppy-like eyes.

...Okay, so he _**was**_ saying he wanted to adopt me. No practically about it. Seeing Yuuki's bright smile and excited "Of course!" gave me a warm feeling that I hadn't felt in a long time. "Well, I don't have anywhere else I need to be, so I'd love to," I said warmly and was soon embraced in just as warm of hugs from both Kaien and Yuuki Cross. After they released me from their welcoming grasp I couldn't help but smile brightly for the first time in a while. My eyes even stung a bit from the joyous tears that screamed to be let loose onto my cheek and flow to my lips where once again they would disappear. I didn't let myself cry, but forced it back with a strong swallow. For the first time that I can ever remember, I had a father and a sister...I had a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's Chapter 2! Again...if you don't like the first person point of view, just say so. I won't be bothered to change it ^_^ . Although the majority of the reviewers will win. If only one person doesn't like this point of view, I'm really sorry, but I can't do much for you :/... ANYways. Hope you enjoy :D _(Reviews please! I love to hear what you think be it good or bad...though preferably not rude ^_^ )

* * *

_**

**Author's notes are in () by the way**

* * *

"You did **what**? !" the young male student shouted. His silver hair somewhat highlighting his violet-like eyes, which at the moment looked quite furious. Or was it annoyed?

Either way, I wasn't about to go in there. To the Chairman's kitchen that is. First of all, I had just been adopted by Chairman Kaien Cross yesterday and it was still awkward to be here in the first place. The Chairman had been talking with the other teen about his adoption of me, and of Yuuki's approval. From what it sounded like so far, this other teenager was also supposed to have approved of it but was told lastly anyways. Speaking of sounds, I looked down at my stomach as it made a growling noise. 'I must still be tired,' I thought as I hit my palm to my forehead. 'I just thought my stomach said "go get food" literally.' Sighing, I opened the door I had once been eavesdropping behind, and stepped into the kitchen. "Good morning," I said softly with a smile.

The Chairman was sitting at the rounded table and turned to the door to see who it was that came in. He had almost forgotten that he enrolled her so soon and she was supposed to head to school this morning. "Well good morning to you Ms. Toudou," he said in his usual welcoming and happy tone. "I didn't introduce the two of you yesterday," he added as he turned to the tall, silver haired boy who stood behind a seat opposite of the Chairman. "Miho, this is Zero Kiryu. Zero, this is my soon to be daughter, Miho Toudou."

"Nice to meet you Zero-sama," I said and bowed from my waist. Returning to a straightened stance I looked at my new acquaintance who simply nodded. At least it was some sort of an acknowledgement, although I was already beginning to think twice about this guy. He didn't look like the welcoming type, but something told me there was a reason for it. People that act like that usually had something happen in their past that made them the way they are. I'm not usually one to want to solve others' problems (- Completely lying), but I'm thinking I'll want to make him my personal challenge while I attend this school. I do end up having to see him a lot anyways. Why not gain his trust enough to where I can maybe help him with his past?

Kaien noticed the beginning silence and decided to break it as he smiled at Miho. "Feel free to eat anything you like within proportional reason. I don't want you getting too sick," he said gesturing to the pantries.

Nodding, I took out a small rice ball from what looked like leftovers from previous nights in the fridge. Zero had done the same already and had sat down in the seat he had been standing behind. I hadn't had a homemade rice ball in what seemed like ages, which surely got me off on the right foot for the rest of the day. Yuuki had come in shortly after I had heated up my breakfast and sat down. The Chairman and Yuuki talked more so than Zero did, and I just decided to stay quiet myself. So much happened so quickly I wasn't sure on how to react to it all and I guess I had eventually gone off into my own little world. I didn't space out completely, as I had still ate all of my breakfast. Weird thing was no one noticed it either, so I guess I was pretty quiet which is by all means normal for me. (- Lying again).

Yuuki looked across the table at Miho, a little concerned as to why she hadn't spoken at all. Then again, Yuuki realized, it must be hard getting used to such a place and so many people after being on one's own for so long. "Miho-chan?" she asked and seeing that it got her attention, she smiled. "The Chairman put you in the same classes as me so that way you won't feel too alone. So if you want I'll walk with you to class every morning until you get to knowing more people," she offered happily.

"Oh. Yeah, sure. That'd be great. Thanks Yuuki," I said gratefully. Although I was afraid I wouldn't find many friends. I didn't want to anyways. I never would again. The last time I became friends with someone was a long while ago, but it scarred my memories. I have and always will have a secret ability that by my parents' orders, I am not allowed to use. I promised them I wouldn't and that promise happened to be the last thing I remember saying to them. Ever since then I haven't used it and have hidden it deep inside myself where nothing can trigger it to show its existence. It was when I was a young girl, and I didn't know much about my ability so naturally I couldn't control it. Soon, I was the one who couldn't be controlled and in the midst of my actions I hurt one of my best and closest friends. She ended up in the local doctor's facility for months. A few weeks after the incident my parents went missing and with no other known family to go to and in my mental state, I ran away. At times, sympathetic people would give me a place to stay, but I would often become too much of a worry for them and I would escape once again. Each time I came upon a new family or couple, they would home-school me until the time came when I would leave. Soon I figured on how to live on my own and that eventually brought me here. The people who took me in now are much different, and Zero was a refreshing personality compared to the mushy sympathizers I had stayed with when I was a child. I was still a bit unnerved about how easily I began to feel once I got to living with the Chairman. I soon learned that Yuuki herself was adopted by Kaien, and Zero was sort of adopted, although not legally speaking as he remained a Kiryu. For the next few days I continued to sleep on the couch where I had originally awakened while the Chairman searched for a room to place me in. And as I was against sleeping with a roommate of to whom I didn't know yet, I insisted that the couch was just fine. Yuuki and I became more like sisters each day, although I still kept my distance. I didn't want to get close to her either. She was such a such a nice girl, and reminded me a bit of my old friend when she smiled. There was no way I would want to hurt her or anyone else again. Anyways, as long as I was going to stay here for the rest of my life, I might as well disconnect myself from others at the start instead of hurting their feelings by turning more so away from them after becoming so close. No, I would just wake up, go to school, do homework, and go to sleep. With meals in between, that soon became my natural schedule until the beginning of my second week, when the Chairman (You can just hear him screaming now can't you?-"Call me daddy!") called us into his office a little before classes ended. Before Yuuki and Zero had to go be prefects again to protect those Night Class students and all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Now it's number 3! I know...it's just that exciting right? So, this chapter was writing by yours truly from 9pm to 1:16am. And since it is July 4th that I am typing and adding this, HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! Ok. Now back to the story after these few messages :)**

**Thanks so much to my reviewers! Love you guys! My reviewers are the ones who keep me going on these stories (hint hint ;) ) so you can go bask in your specialness now ^_^. Arigato!**

* * *

The three of us, Zero, Yuuki, and I, walked into the Chairman's office curious as to what he called us in for. Yuuki looked a bit concerned and I guessed that after getting to know her, that she was thinking of some of the bad things he could say. And now that I had thought about it, I too started to get a little concerned. Then there was Zero, who to say the least annoyed me with the stone cold kind of expression he always had. Before the goal to gain trust with him, I decided to make another goal, which would be to make him smile. Even the smallest smirk would be okay with me, but that damn expression he held all the time was getting on my nerves. I guess it's just a pet peeve of mine.

"It's almost time for Yuuki and Zero to go back to the Night Class gates, so I'll make this very simple and short as possible," the Chairman stated with a kind but serious smile. This was going to be a bit complicated if his soon to be daughter was not informed of her possible role as a third prefect. "Do you believe in vampires?" he asked, looking Miho in the eye as she stood between Zero and Yuuki.

I could hear a slight gasp of air coming from the two beside me and looked between the two of them. Their faces held the same shocked expression, which made me happy to at least see Zero had another face besides his usual one. Turning back to the Chairman I could see that he was dead serious about the question he had asked. 'Not really,' was my first thought but then again, why not? I had some kind of strange ability that you hear of in less popular stories. If those are real, why can't vampires be? "I guess I would have to see it to believe it. But I keep an open mind," I said after thinking of how to put my words.

"Good!" Kaien exclaimed, apparently done with his serious mood and back to his overly happy one. "Then would you like to be a prefect with these two?"

"Oh, no chance in hell," Kiryu said and then pointed to Yuuki. "I already have to deal with her, and like I said before. She's not much more than useless."

"Hey!" Yuuki said in a scolded tone to Zero. "And like I said before, **I'm** not the one who's late all the time!"

"**Yuuki**...**Zero**," Chairman Cross said, his serious mood coming back again. Now that he had gotten the bickering teens' attentions away from each other, he stood up and looked down at Miho. "Don't let Zero bother you. In fact, I think you might be able to help Yuuki worry less when Zero is late or if one of them gets sick. And since you're _finally_ my adoptive daughter on clean legal papers, I feel you should be a prefect along with your sister. But it's truly up to you," he concluded.

I had learned what the role of the prefect was from Yuuki and it did sound like fun. Besides, I already slept through some classes anyways and was more nocturnal than anything else. Thinking about it a while longer I realized that if I all of a sudden didn't want to be one, I could just drop out of it. At least that's what I thought would be reasonable. "Alright, I'll do it," I said finally and was practically tackled by a hug from Kaien, and was thankfully gently embraced by Yuuki.

"Just one question though," I said as they let go of their embrace of me. Seeing as I had the attention of the Chairman, I continued. "What do vampires have to do with anything?" It had seemed like a truly random and pointless question at the time he asked it.

"I believe I'll be able to explain that Ms. Toudou-Cross" a gentle and masculine voice said from the now open doorway.

Yuuki turned along with the others to face the voice that came from behind them. "Kaname-sama!" she said happily and ran to meet the tall brunet in an hug. Ever since that cold day in the snow, she'd been ever thankful of Kaname Kuran and admired him very much so. Even though Zero was the exact opposite, and it was upon seeing him he turned and walked away to go outside by the Night Class gates. He couldn't stand to be in the same room as that Kuran student, let alone see Yuuki with him.

"It's good to see you Yuuki. But I've come to speak with your newest family member. If it is alright with the Chairman I'd like to take her over to the Moon Dormitory and show her around. Explain things to her," he said to Kaien and then looked down at the new arrival, still holding Yuuki caringly in his arms.

My expression went from confused and curious to shocked. I had heard about the Night Class students, but as my schedule didn't include staying around after classes to see what the commotion was about near the Night Class gates, I never saw how handsome and beautifully flawless they were. Immediately upon his eye contact with mine I bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kaname Kuran." I may not have seen him before, but I've heard a great deal from the other girls at the school and knew he and Aidou 'Idol' Hanabusa were awed over by many of them. Although I also know they weren't always too keen of Yuuki for being able to be so close to Kaname, and now I saw why. I personally didn't care who Yuuki saw whether it be only a friend or more than that of someone. As long as he wasn't a total ass, and this Kaname, who I found out was head of the Night Class, didn't seem like one at all.

The Chairman looked over at Miho and back to Kaname. He wasn't too sure about it, but as long as he had Kuran's word, he would let her go alone with him. It was best that his new daughter didn't have any influence from Zero or Yuuki's opinion so as to keep her open mind and let her decide based on her instincts. "I don't see a problem with it as long as you promise she comes back unscathed," he said still quite serious and understandably protective.

"I promise," he said with a nod and gave Yuuki a small and gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Follow me Ms. Toudou-Cross. We will want to be back there before the Day Classes are out," Kaname informed as Kaien gave Miho-chan the prefect's armband. Seeing the light brown haired girl comply, he lead both Yuuki and Miho out to the Night Class gates. It was there that Yuuki put on her own armband and Kaname and Miho separated from the two other prefects that stood at the large doors.

Turning my head back to the doors before they closed, I saw the look on Zero's face and all of a sudden the air became very cold. I quickly turned back around and continued to follow Kaname's lead down the path to the Night Class dorms. To be honest I wasn't very nervous, but my nerves were unburied quite quickly when I saw the group of people walking down the same path going in the opposite direction. All of them were in white uniforms like the one Kaname had on himself and all were just as handsome. The three females in the group were the most beautiful people I had ever seen and I soon began to feel my cheeks growing a bit warm as they came nearer. I could feel all seven of their eyes on me even after they we passed each other completely. It was then in my mind that the vampire question began to be connected to my current situation. There was no chance in hell that all of the "Night" Class students could look so damn flawless, smell so inviting, and be so graceful. But the legends I had heard were not very good ones, and it was also then that I became worried. Was I heading into a trap, or was this all just me and my silly imagination? I laughed quietly to myself. Ha! What the hell was I doing? There were no such things as vampires. My father must have just been trying to tease me and it seemed like a thing he would do anyhow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews have been greatly appreciated :) And I have a favor to ask of you. I'm planning on giving Miho a little crush, but I can't decide who it should be. Options are Ichijou and Miho or Aidou and Miho. I just need to know what you think. So please review saying either Ichijou or Aidou. Thanks!**

* * *

The group of Night Class students were inquisitive, worried, and some a bit happy as to the arrival of the new prefect. The older student of the group aside from Seiren and Kain explained the girl's unknown and sudden appearance. "The Chairman adopted another girl, who I believed is named Miho Toudou. Although she has Cross in addition now," Ichijou Takuma explained. "I didn't see her though. Did she have an armband?" he asked. In response Ruka, Kain, Seiren, and Aidou nodded, being the only ones who cared to observe her.

"Ah, so she's also a new guardian then," Ruka said in a tone that said she wasn't too thrilled about the idea. It just gave another girl the possibility to get close to Kaname and speaking of which, she and Aidou still wondered what made Yuuki so special to him.

"Well Kaname must be giving her a tour of the Moon Dormitory," Rima stated in her usual care-less tone. The others nodded and entered through the large wood doors. Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryu were keeping the students aligned as usual as the Night Class made their way into the school.

While the others talked about me, I was learning about them which was quite a shock to say the least. Although I wouldn't let Kaname convince me until he proved he was a vampire by actually drinking blood. He refused to do so by drinking my blood personally but he wasn't opposed to these blood tablet things. He said it was a substitute for actual blood but it tasted like the real thing. I could confirm that after I insisted that I taste it to fully grasp his words. "Geeze. You weren't joking," I said after washing down the bloody taste with some normal unflavored water. "So are all those other Night Class students vampires too?" I asked setting down the glass and looking over at him, my green eyes serious once again instead of the playfully sarcastic look they had when I was being so insisting.

Sighing as he sat in a couch across from Miho who also was seated in one. The girl was very persistent although still had a caring and polite personality. Upon thinking about it, he realized that she would do well as a prefect. "Yes, only vampires are allowed into the Night Class. Now may I ask you a few questions?" he asked. When Kaname had first met the new student he sensed that there was something different about her.

I was a bit wary of it first, but I agreed to be questioned. I don't usually mind it much as long as things don't get to a point where I become offended. "Sure."

"You are not exactly like the other students of the Day Class...are you?" he asked and as soon as he saw her reaction he smiled a bit to himself. The widening of Miho's eyes and the skip of her breath told him that he was correct in his first instincts. "It is alright. You may explain it to me if you wish. I won't by any means think it to be strange or outlandishly shunning," he added.

My eyes found comfort by staring with unease at the ground and my right hand messaged my left hand. It was a habit of mine that occurred whenever I got nervous or confused. At the moment I was a bit nervous to put it perfectly, as I had never before told anyone else of my ability. Or as I've come to call it...a curse. I didn't truly want to tell him anything but after being told so much by him about the history of how he and Yuuki, and the other vampires came to Cross Academy, it seemed only fair that I should share a bit about myself. Although he did only tell the basics, and nothing of Zero Kiyru except for the fact that I should remember to not call him Zero-senpai as I did upon first meeting him. Zero was in some of my classes and was my age, but he had an aura of someone older. "I think I should go back to Yuuki and Zero-san," I stated confidently after shaking off my wary feelings and standing up. "But considering the amount of information you shared with me, I'll tell you that you're right. I'm not the same as many of the Day Class students," I began and continued in my words as well as my walk towards the door which he kindly followed me to. "I have a certain ability, although I've buried it for quite some time and with all due respect Kaname-senpai, I'd like to keep it that way," I concluded, my voice seemingly serious and somewhat harsh, although rightfully so.

Opening the door for her he nodded in agreement to comply with her words. Shutting the door again after she left, he returned to his room to gather a few books before accompanying the others of the Night Class in their studies at the Cross Academy school. On his way he passed a happy Yuuki and Miho with an ever flustered Zero a few feet away. Returning the greeting and thanks from the most important person in his life, he left them to patrol the area. Inside the classroom he met a group of inquisitive students, with their questions set firmly on the new arrival.

"Kaname-sama. All of us are curious as to the new Guardian. We have ideas but, what is your opinion of her?" Hanabusa, the long awaited son of the Aidou line, asked as he looked down to Kaname with his icy blue eyes from the raised seating.

Kaname walked up the incline of desks and chairs to place himself in the middle of the rest before speaking. "She will do well at her job even though she isn't the most sociable. If one would befriend her as Yuuki did, she still would be tough to fully get to know," he said in reply, looking down to Aidou.

"Privet and yet still friendly. It sounds like she's a bit like Zero and Yuuki put together," Rima observed as she bit down on the chocolate pocky and fed some to her close friend Shiki who wondered aloud if her blood was as tasteful as Yuuki's smelled. This of course got his name called in a scolding-like voice from Kain. Although Kain Akatsuki was not much better when it came to those situations, as he didn't seem to do much to stop his cousin Aidou when he started to cause trouble. "Shiki. Feed," Rima said and threw a few more pieces of the chocolate covered sticks into his mouth.

"Sounds like trouble to me," Ruka stated with a slight sting in her tone. She was already frustrated with Yuuki's major importance to Kaname who she loved, and wasn't about to like anyone else having a chance to get close to him.

"I don't know about trouble Ruka-san. But I did feel as though Miho had a different...aura, than the others of the Day Class," Ichijou Takuma said, turning from Ruka to Kaname with curious green eyes.

Kaname turned and looked out of the large window to his left, still withholding a expression of deep thought. "Your feelings would not prove false Ichijou-san. The Chairman's new daughter is not a regular human being. That is for certain," he said as he thought of the possibilities of what Miho Toudou-Cross could have as her "ability" and why she had supposedly buried it away, never to be used again.


	5. Chapter 5

**I think this is my longest chapter yet... sweeeet :) haha. Enjoy my friends :D**

* * *

"Oh, Yuuki," I began with a smile as we walked side by side down the path towards the Day Class Dorms with Zero a few steps ahead.

"Yes?" she asked a bit surprised to hear her speaking without being spoke to. There was always a smile on her sister's face, but very few words came out of her mouth unless someone asked her a question. "Is there something wrong Miho-chan?"

I laughed a little as I replied with a shake of my head. She probably thought it was strange that I had spoke out of turn. "No. I just remembered that Kaname-senpai asked me to do this for him," I said and turned a bit to my left to put my arms around her, hugging her tight while still in motion. I released her and saw the smile and the slight blushing of the cheeks on her face. "Although I think it was intended to be a lot more gentle than that," I added with a meek smile.

"Kaname-senpai...?" was about the only thing that came out as she felt her cheeks grow slightly warm.

"Oh, and _Zero_? Kaname-senpai also asked me to give _you_ something," I said as a mischievous smirk appeared across my lips. I just had to get that guy to smirk. At the very least.

"Huh?" he said and turned his head to face the girl aside of Yuuki. Zero's eyes told her that he had been caught off guard by her statement, let alone her sudden energy. He was just as surprised as Yuuki that the girl had spoken without anyone else provoking her voice, but he didn't show it until he faced her. "What is-" he began to ask but before he was able to finish the word "it", Miho had gave him a solid punch in the arm. "Ahh! What the **hell** did you do that for?" he yelled as he slowed his pace a bit until he came into step along Miho's side.

'Damn,' I thought. 'Not what I was looking for. Maybe a snappy come-back might work.' Making a snooty face and using an it's-really-quite-obvious tone I spoke once again. For some reason I felt quite energized. "I know you and Kaname don't like each other so I thought I'd do him a favor," I said.

"Yeah, well how about you give him a good kick in the-" Zero began as he rubbed his upper left arm.

"Zero!" Yuuki scolded, cutting him off as she walked along Miho's left side.

"I'll give you a message from me personally if you keep that up," he grumbled to Miho.

I gave a feminine chuckle before smiling sarcastically. "_Bite me_," I joked, but I was stopped in my tracks as very aggressively Zero took hold of my arm. My smile and amusing air completely dying and turning into surprised adrenaline.

"Z-Zero-kun..." Yuuki said concerned. She knew why there was that cold warning in his eyes and in his grasp. It was because of what Miho had said, but Yuuki didn't want her becoming so quiet again. She was actually enjoying the fact that Miho was in such a talkative mood. "Miho-chan didn't mean it, she didn't realize-"

"It doesn't matter," he said firmly as he looked down at the somewhat frightened Miho. The surprise and off guarded expression she displayed made her look somewhat weaker, and as a reaction to the realization he let go of the girl's arm. "Never say such a thing. No matter what. Some_thing_ might take you serious one day." With this he walked ahead, leaving the two girls behind.

Yuuki took a few steps back towards Miho and put her left hand on the girl's left shoulder, her right hand reaching around Miho's back to put the other hand on her right shoulder. She could see a slight sorrow in her half-sister's eyes and tried to comfort her. "It's okay Miho. Zero knows you had no serious intention. He's just being mean as always," she said.

"I know. But he's right. I probably shouldn't say stuff like that. Who knows? It might provoke...them...or...something," I said trying to finish off what I was saying. "Provoke" wasn't exactly the word I meant to go with, but it worked. I guess. Anyways, I smiled a bit to Yuuki and thanked her. She was a really caring person, but it was someone I shouldn't try to get any closer to. I didn't really want to get too close to Zero either, but if I was going to get a smile out of him I'd have to at least hang around and annoy him to some degree. "I'm going to go and scope out the Night Class path and make sure there aren't any Day Class students out there," I said, my once outspoken and sarcastic tone gone and replaced by a quieter and more subtle one. Turning to my right I began to walk towards the wall on the side of the path's trees when Yuuki's voice made me turn my head back to face her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with?" Yuuki asked, growing more concerned for Miho. The girl didn't look as lively as a few minutes ago and she wondered if she'd ever get to see the new prefect like that again. The darker browned haired girl would feel even more worry towards her if she became more and more of privet person. She knew Zero was, and he had suffered in that loneliness that he forced upon himself.

"I'm sure. Go and catch up with Zero before he gets himself into trouble," I replied and jogged into the forest-like area as Yuuki nodded and went in Zero's prior footsteps. Soon I came upon the large stone wall that Yuuki and Zero said could be jumped over as a shortcut to the Night Class pathway. "They **got** to be kidding me," I said as I looked up. The wall had to be at least 10 feet in height. "I'm no frickin' ninja. There's no way in hell I can jum-" I started, but didn't finish my sentence as I saw several cracks in the wall that were big enough to fit a hand and foot in. "Oh," I concluded, feeling a bit sheepish at the moment. Climbing my way up the wall with assistance from the holes, my mind pondered a bit on the holes' existence. If you truly wish to know what was going through my mind, and very quickly I might add, well here it is. (picture if you will...a chibi-ish version of my character climbing up the wall with these thoughts being thought in quite a straight faced manner.) 'I wonder how these cracks/hole things got here. Sledge hammers maybe? Or maybe an earthquake. Wait...then the whole thing would've been crumbled. Maybe a really pissed vampire just decided to kick and punch his way up the wall. Well maybe not this wall. After all it is the Day Class side. I didn't have breakfast this morning. I'm hungry for pocky.' And that's about as far as my thought process got when I reached the top of the wall. From there I jumped down onto a grassy field and up the other stone barrier of the Night Class' side. I sat up there for a little, letting legs hang over the edge and looking up at the almost full moon. Letting out a sigh I pushed myself off the ledge and landed in the grassy and tree filled area. "**Ow**- What the hell?" I said looking down at my right hand which suddenly had a sting to it. 'Of course,' I thought aggravated and slightly worried. The top of my hand and the curve where my pointer finger and thumb met, had a few deep scrapes that were beginning to bleed. "Honestly now. Am I truly cursed?" I asked to no one in particular. I licked off as much of the blood as I could before being taken off guard once again by a strange voice behind me. 'Today must be Scare the Shit Out of Miho day. Damn. Looks like I forgot it again this year,' I thought blankly.

"Why would you say that? It seems like a blessing to have such a wonderful scent," he said in an overly smooth and candy-coated tone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if the way I write is confusing at times, but more than one person seems to like it as is so I'm sorry that I can't change it. But it's also becoming a bit too late to go back and fix everything into just first person or just 3rd. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the rest of it :) So here ya go...chapter 6!**

**::Author's notes in ()**

* * *

'If there is _any_ luck for me at all, _please_ let this be a good vampire,' I thought as I looked down at my hand. Clenching the wounded part of my right hand with my opposite one, I turned my body about 45 degrees to look up at a blonde male. His white uniform and bright blue eyes were brought out along with his hair in the dark. At least he wasn't what Kaname had called a Level-E and instead was part of the night class. "What's your name?" I asked, forgetting for the time being that I was a prefect and should by all means be telling him to get back to class. But I was only a (semi-) normal teenage girl and there was a _beyond_ good looking teenage boy in front of me. My mind was simply curious now, although still concerned as to what he said.

"Huh?" he asked a bit stunned. He expected a Day Class girl to at least know his nickname, let alone a prefect. "Oh Miho-san, you hurt me with that one. I give you such a compliment and you shoot down my never ending pride," he said with a dramatic tone and just as exaggerated sigh. "Tisk-tisk," he continued, shaking his head as he continued to tease her.

"Sorry, but I don't hang around those other girls much. But, uh. _Thank you for...the...compliment_?" I said, a bit unsure as to it being an actual compliment. It wasn't exactly something a girl would normally dream of a handsome guy saying upon meeting for the first time.

"That's better," he said with a smile. "And for your effort I'll answer your question. I'm Aidou, or you may have heard about me more as Idol," he said as he held out his hand to help the girl to her feet. He was of course hoping she gave him her hand for the soul reason of getting closer to the scratches on it.

I simply stood up using only the strength in my legs just as his hand came down, creating a slightly awkward silence as he pulled back his hand. "Oh. Y-yeah, I've heard of you," I said, stumbling a bit on my words as I realized that the other Day Class girls weren't all insane to be gushing over this guy. He was very good looking, I had to admit. But Yuuki also told me of a slight incident that had happened between the two after she scraped her hand and it was with this thought that I spoke up again. "Well, I think I should get going and you should probably return to class as well, Ido -er-uh, Aidou-senpai," I said, although a bit quiet on the last part of my sentence. I wasn't used to telling older people what to do and felt a bit rude when I did.

Hanabusa smirked at her weak orders and could tell that she wasn't used to doing it quite yet to an upper upperclassman. Which in his mind meant that she would have a hard time saying no. As the girl began to pass him on his right, he grabbed her wrist. "_Aw_, don't leave yet. I just wanted to get to know you better," he said in an innocent child-like voice. His eyes reflecting the same kind of tone.

"Well..." I began, thinking that it couldn't be all that bad if I stayed a while. If something went wrong all I'd have to do is scream. "I guess it would be alright," I said and turned to face him frontally. Taking off the red tie from my uniform I started to wind it around my right hand, but was soon taken by surprise (-I know, shocking, right?) as Hanabusa took my hand into his.

Placing his right hand on the girl's left shoulder to hold her there gently for now, he looked down at the her wound as the red fabric blew away in the breeze. "That doesn't look to bad," he said and brought her hand within a few inches of his mouth. "And it smells even better. Did you make it yourself?" he asked with an amused tone.

I raised my left eyebrow as a look that said that-was-really-pathetic came across my face. "Yeah. But I won't let you guess the ingredients," I said as I tried to pull away, but failed. His strength was more so than my will.

"Oh come on. I just want a sample," he said, the puppy-dog eyes coming back to persuade her. "It's not like I'm buying out the whole thing," he added as his tongue touched the blood and ran along the scrapes. Licking his lip, his eyes said it all, although he decided to voice it just in case. "Well now. Not as good as Yuuki-chan but I would have to say that there could be competi-"

A long sword all of a sudden hovered in the small space between Miho's hand and Aidou's mouth. "Kaname would most definitely not approve if you said or did anything more Hanabusa," the taller blond haired male stated as he held the sword firmly in his hand.

Aidou's eyes had widened in fear as he looked down at his fangs' reflection in the sharp object's surface. "Ichijou-san!" he said as he let go of Miho completely and backed away from the weapon.

I took a few steps back myself as I looked at the handsome wielder. "Uhhh..." I was more confused than ever at the moment. I wanted to scream '**I'M GOING CRAZY HERE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?**' but I kept my composure and simply stood like one of the trees, moving only my eye-lids to blink.

"Ichijou is right," Kaname said with extreme disappointment in his words as he came up behind Ichijou Takuma. "You're a disgrace. Go back to class. I'll speak with you and the others there," he said after giving the trouble-some Aidou a firm slap across his face with the back of his hand. "Take Ms. Toudou-Cross back to the Chairman's office. If he needs me, tell him I'll explain it all after class," he said turning his head to face the more responsible blond as he walked behind a guilty Aidou.

Ichijou nodded in compliance to Kaname before turning back to see a very confused and speechless Miho. Smiling he held out his hand in a warm greeting. "Well you must be Miho," he said happily and waited for the girl to say something but all he got was a blank expression, a slightly opened mouth, two blinks, and a small nod. His expression could be connected to his thoughts but he changed it to a smile again. 'This _is_ a strange girl. No wonder it was so easy for Aidou to get near this prefect. She doesn't even seem to be withholding a weapon of any sort,' he thought to himself. "I'm Takuma Ichijou. But please, call me whatever you wish. As long as it's not rude of course," he said warmheartedly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ichijou-senpai," I said finally, bowing from my waist in greeting. Straightening up again, I smiled as I looked up at him seeing that we already had something in common. Our eyes were both a similar shade of green. Something I realized few people had around this school, although I guess the violet-like shade of Zero's was the most rare. I began to get a welcoming yet very strange and almost unnerving feeling in my gut as we continued to walk towards my father's office/home. His features had given me an immediate sense of warmth and trustworthiness. The last one being something I never had with anyone I first met. There was still a slight barrier when it came to my own adoptive father and sister, for I never fully trusted anyone but myself. We made slight conversation on our way but aside from which, the air remained quiet.

"Thank you, Ichijou, for bringing her back safely. Would you tell Kaname that I would like to speak with him?" Headmaster Kaien asked kindly as he put a loving hand on Miho's shoulder and as both stood facing Takuma in the doorway of his office.

"Of course. He was expecting you to say that so I doubt he'll object," he said looking at Kaien, still smiling. Ichijou then looked down to meet Miho's eyes, which he realized were almost a reflection of his own. "I do hope we'll have more talks like that again. Although hopefully without Aidou's interference and more so on the talking aspect. Good luck with prefecting," he said and bid them both a goodnight before exiting. He would've shut the door if Yuuki and Zero wouldn't have practically ran him over while trying to get in themselves. He caught a slight glare from Zero, but he took it as a natural occurrence and waved goodbye to a slightly distracted Yuuki before he finally disappeared.

Yuuki had been a bit side-tracked at seeing Ichijou, but ran in to confront her sister with worried eyes. "Miho-chan are you alright?"

"It was that damn Aidou wasn't it?" Zero asked angrily and in unison with Yuuki.

"Um, yes I'm alright, and yes it was," I said answering Yuuki before Zero. It's not like he deserved to get my attention first off. Even though he was right about what he said before, it didn't make him any less of a jerk. While Yuuki went off to get a band aid and some ointment, I stayed in the room with Zero. But what was his sudden expression for? It was apparent he had seen my wound but I didn't think it was that bad. "Zero? What's wrong?" I asked. "Zero?" I called out again as he walked quickly out of the Chairman's office. "Did I say something?" I asked as I looked up at Kaien in slight confusion.

"Uh...no no no. You're just fine. I think he just needed to use the bathroom," Kaien answered with a smile after thinking quickly. Zero's situation was for Zero to tell...not him. Plus it might bring Miho and him closer together like it did with Yuuki so far.

"So that's his _weakness_? His_ bladder_?" I said in another that's-really-pathetic tone. "Sad..._very_ sad. Well, goodnight," I concluded blankly and walked off to meet Yuuki and then went to bed. I plopped down onto the couch and pulled the blanket over my body, closing my eyes. 'Today...was **thee** most screwed up day...I think I will ever have,' I thought before drifting off to sleep. But even then, I knew one day, that thought would be proved wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweet. Another chapter down and more to come :D Enjoy and review/comment/whatever. Thanks guys ^_^**

**Author's notes in ()**  


* * *

Zero stepped out of the bath and began to dress himself for the morning. The male's dormitory bathrooms were full and once again he had to use the Chairman's. Sticking in one arm at a time into his long-sleeved shirt, he looked over to where Yuuki and he had been only last night. Getting a feeling of disgust towards himself, he looked away. The mere sight of it let alone the scent had drove him insane, and for that reason alone he was killing himself inside. Yuuki was able to calm his desires, but he hated it for being so. (well this isn't sounding perverted at all :/ ) He turned to the door with a slightly startled expression as he heard an outburst coming from the next room. "_Miho_...?" he said aloud, wondering what could've happened. In doing so he threw open the door to find the girl face down on the floor next to the couch. Her body shaking and her breath was in short gasps. "Mi-ho?" he asked coming down to her side.

I couldn't control myself when I awoke from my dream and fell onto the floor in the process, which didn't help me any. That dream I had. It was...it was the funniest damn thing I've ever seen! Hearing Zero's voice I turned over onto my back, but seeing him just made me laugh harder. I could tell he had just gotten out of the bath as well, and my amusement continued to show after my relief of him having his pants on. It would've created a completely awkward moment if he came out with a towel around his waist. "You shoul..d've see..n your f..ace," I said in between gasps for air as I continued to laugh.

She was _laughing_?**_ Laughing_**? And here he thought she had broken into tears. 'Why had I even worried about her in the first place,' he wondered as his expression grew into a very annoyed one. "You're insane," he said shaking his head as he stood up and returned to the bathroom.

I laid on the floor in my black night gown and the covers rumpled beneath me. Wiping the water from my eyes I sat up, propping myself up on my hands. I would've gone into the bathroom to get ready myself, but unfortunately I thought of the dream again and fell back down laughing. (-imagery with the chibis again. Miho kicking and laughing with extremely annoyed Zero in other room ready to hit her with a log.) However I did manage to get ready and join the others for breakfast, and even then I couldn't stop an amused smile from freezing onto my face.

"You seem to be in good spirits," Kain commented happily as he looked to his right at Miho.

"Well she should be. She woke up laughing so hard I thought she was crying," Zero said as he lifted the glass of water to his mouth and took a sip.

"I'd say that would be a great way to awaken if you ask me," Yuuki said as she smiled across the table at Miho. She was glad to see that the girl was happy again, especially after last night's events. Although Miho seemed to feel better when explaining Ichijou's kind and un-vampire-like ways.

"What was so funny anyways?" Zero asked, his eyebrows furrowing a bit with slight cuirousity.

At that moment I had the attention of all three of the knowledge seeking faces and I began to tell of my strange dream. "Well you see it all took place in a barren field of nothing but dead grass. There were two groups of people standing on opposite ends of the field. The group on the left consisted of all of us and a few other Day Class students who I don't recognize. And then the other side's group consisted of Kaname, Ichijou, Aidou, and these other guys who I guess are Kain, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, and Seiren-senpai. Along with a few other Night Class students, who again I don't know yet. Then all of a sudden there was this guy in a red coat-thing with long hair and introduced himself as Ayame and his friend was there too. He introduced himself as Shigure or something like that. Anyways, there was this guy on the outskirts of the field who Ayame said was their friend..uh..oh yeah! Hatori. So he starts up some music and both the Day and Night Class students make a circle holding hands and dance around Ayame and Shirgure who were in the middle. I don't know what Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori had to do with anything, but they seemed cool. Anyways, they all danced around in a circle of friendship holding hands, and the dead field turned into a large bright field of flowers. The end," I said and then laughed along with Kaien and Yuuki who apparently were picturing all the aspects of the event and couldn't control their laughter. I of course had to add that everyone was smiling brightly including Zero, which made the laughter last longer.

"Like I said," Zero began as he stood up. "You're insane." And with that he left the room. What the others didn't see when he left that room would've probably made them tackle him with hugs, and for this nightmare of a reason he left. Before exiting the Chairman's office he gathered his books from one of the chairs and wiped the smirk off his face. The thought of how easily that new prefect could laugh let alone have a good dream made him quite jealous and with this emotion changing into anger, he was able to keep that coldblooded look upon his face.

After the rest of us stopped laughing and picturing a happily dancing Zero-kun, Yuuki and I headed off to class in a very good mood. Unfortunately I was caught sleeping again and was rudely awoken by the teacher's scolding. For my last class I managed to get the Chairman to put me into one of the easiest classes I knew of which happened to be the extra class of Music History. All I had to do in that class was take notes, which were a page at most, and then goof off. Yuuki, Yori, nor Zero-kun were in the same class and as I didn't talk with anyone else in that particular grouping, I sneaked out early as usual. Placing the red and white band on my left arm, I headed out towards the Night Class doors to await my sister and whatever Zero could be regarded as, to join me. Walking to the stone wall that adjoined at the doors' hinges, I sat down with my back against it. Looking down at the band aid that lay over the scratches on my right hand, I got a small shiver down my back and leaned my head against the wall as well as I closed my eyes. It was almost sickening to me...the thought of drinking another's blood that is. But I guess if you're born in a certain lifestyle, raised in a certain way, it would seem normal, and it would be the others that are weird. I only wish I knew what kind of lifestyle I could've lived if my parents were still with me. '_Where did you go_?_ Why did you leave_?' a small voice asked inside me. It asked again, in a pained curiosity, '_Was it..my fault_?'


	8. Chapter 8

**The story is climbing :D yay! haha. Comment on what you thought was cool, funny, annoying, bad, sweet, and all that jazz. Or if you're lazy like I am sometimes, you can, you know..not..do that. So, yeah...ok then! Read on my fellow reader people...and...yeah..I'll stop now ^_^:**  


* * *

I still had another forty-five minutes before classes got out and was becoming more exhausted as the days passed by. I didn't really know why but I didn't think it was for any health reasons, so I let it go as just not being used to the Prefecting and Guardianing. However, once I closed my eyes, it was hard to keep myself from drifting off, and that's exactly what happened. Soon a colored scene played before my closed eye-lids like a movie.

_A petite woman with short hair the color of mine now knelt down before me with her sad, worried eyes, yet a soft smile played across her lips. A tall and strong man with deep brown hair also knelt down, beside the woman who was his wife. He too held the same eyes and yet that same smile as he looked at his small child of five years._

_"Mommy? Who were those guys?" I asked as I sat with my legs hanging over the bench that stood in the grass. A few children played on the playground several yards ahead, laughing and shouting. I didn't go near them, but simply observed them. After the incident I wasn't allowed to play with others for at least another few weeks, even though it seemed like everyone had almost forgotten the event._

_"Don't worry hunnie," she said as her hand touched the young and tired face of the daughter she cherished deeply._

_"You won't have to worry about them after tonight," he said putting his arm around his wife's waist. He could tell she was about to cry. Together they took their daughter back to the house and placed her in her bed just as the sun was beginning to rise._

_Pushing the sorrow away from her mind and reminding herself that what they were doing was for the best, she hugged her daughter and was soon joined by her husband. Looking back at their child after releasing her from the embrace she asked, "Now what was the one thing you must always remember?"_

_"I promise to never use my power again," I said with a confident and bright smile as if to say, 'Look mom and dad! I remembered! Are you proud of me?'_

_Both of the Toudou's laughed softly and kissed they're little girl. "That's our little girl," Runiko, the mother said._

_"Sweet dreams," the father, Takuno, said gently. "Remember, we love you," he added._

_"We'll always love you," she continued after him, and together they left the room, shutting the door behind them._

_I closed my eyes and went to sleep with an active mind, playing a movie of its own._

"**Hey!** Wake up!" Zero said firmly as he knelt beside the girl. "Hell, she's barely any better than you," he grumbled to Yuuki who was spastically running back and forth from the wooden doors, worrying about the approaching Day Class students. He turned back to Miho in time to see her eyes open.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I realized Zero as he stood up and walked away from me. I didn't get up from my place in the grass and reason being there was hundreds of screaming girls above me at the moment as the Night Class students began to exit the doors. Once Yuuki scolded them away from me I jumped to my feet out of fear of getting crushed, should the girls take over Yuuki and then myself. Of course I didn't think about how it would feel after I did so, but I unfortunately remembered too late. My vision darkened a bit on the edges and my body came out of its state of equilibrium. I forgotten how bad it was to do that.

Turning to see the medium length haired girl falling backwards it only took him a few steps before he was able to catch her, absorbing her fall against his chest and arms. "Miho-san?" he asked, becoming a bit concerned as to her well-being.

Looking up at who the person was that caught me a small gasp escaped my mouth as I recognized the face. "Ichijou-senpai!" With his assistance, however unneeded, I got straight on my feet and turned to him with bow. "Sorry. And thank you," I said and straightened up again to face him, although I was tempted to turn away and run. I could feel the tops of my cheeks beginning to get a little warm.

Ichijou smiled and laughed a bit at the girl's actions. He saw no need for her to apologize. "It's fine. Take care Ms. Toudou-Cross," he said and caught up with the others, hooking arms happily to tease his less than excited friend Shiki Senri and put a friendly arm around the equally bored Rima Touya. Even as he had said it, something about the Miho's last name seemed familiar to him in a strange way. But as he could find no reason for it, he shoved the thought away for the time being.

I helped out Yuuki on her side, as Zero didn't seem like he would need much help himself, althought as I did so my mind was on other aspects. Those dreams of my past where coming up again and it hurt to see them now that I had more of an emotional understanding. I hadn't seen those memories in my dreams since I was seven. Now as a sixteen year old girl it sucked even more considering I was already going through the usual teenage hormones. Finally we were able to shoo away the Day Class students for, hopefully, the rest of the night. The Chairman...or I guess I could start calling him Dad now...asked me to see him that night instead of going out with Yuuki and Zero. So out of curiosity and obedience I did so. Once I left the others to go into the building where me and Yuuki stayed, the small voice came back and my eyes widened at its sudden appearance in my mind. 'Where did you go?' it asked. 'Damn it!' I thought on my own. With an annoyed growl I shook my head clear and walked down the hall to Kaien's office.


	9. Chapter 9

**And more is on the way! Thanks so much for your patience on this chapter guys! Sorry I didn't get it in sooner like I have the others...well, enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Hearing the knock on his office door, he pranced up to it and carefully opened it part way with his body blocking the view of the rest of his office. "Oh! Miho-chan, you know you don't have to knock don't you? Come in, come in!" he said happily as he let the girl through and then shut the door.

'Well yeah, I would've if the sign on the door didn't say _Knock Before Entering_,' I thought dryly. Continuing to his desk I looked curiously at the outlines of objects underneath a white cloth that sat upon the wooden bureau. "What's this?" I asked softly as I stood in front of the desk and touched the cloth with my fingers. I was tempted to take off the cover to see what it was that lay underneath, but as I would think it to be rude, I kept myself from doing so.

"That would be your options of protection. I'm sorry that I didn't give you anything, especially on your first night of being a guardian. It must have slipped my mind," he said sincerely. "Go ahead. Have a look for yourself," Kaien added with encouragement as he stood behind the desk, opposite of her.

Following his words I took the corner of the white cloth in between my two fingers and took off the objects, setting it above them in front of the Chairman. "Woah...Do I just get _one_?" I asked as my eyes glistened with excitement at the three weapons.

Kaien laughed at his daughter's expression and words. "Well you may practice with all of them and pick out the one that you feel suits you best. There's a teacher for you for each weapon and you'll meet with them when they are available," he explained and then looked down at the array of anti-vampire weapons. "Which one would you like to start off with?"

My eyes wandered endlessly over the assortment as I recognized a rod that looked similar to Artemis only in a forest green color and with more of a swirl-like engraving for its design. "I think I'll go with this one first," I said and picked up the small rod. "This thing extends like Yuuki-chan's right?" I asked looking curiously up at Kaien. Seeing his nod I looked back down at what I held in my hand. Holding it horizontal to me and so that the back of my hand faced upwards, I grasped tightly onto the steel object and sensing the pressure it extended on both ends. Going from a mere seven or so inches, to a little under five feet. "_Cool_," I said with a smile and although it took some force, I got it to retract by pressing onto each end of it with the palm of my hands.

Kaien handed his daughter a holster that strapped to the thigh like his other daughter Yuuki's did. "Your sister should be more than thrilled to help you get a feel for this weapon and if you like you may go now and tell Yuuki-chan I say to have her help you," he said as the light brunet took the holster and as he gave her an encouraging guidance to the door. Opening it he took the sign down that had previously confused Miho, and then gave her a pat on the head before she took off to find Yuuki and Zero. Shutting the door once more he went back to his desk and put the weapons in a drawer that he locked securely with a key. He had a feeling on which people would be good teachers for Miho depending on the weapon. "Well I better get to writing. There's a few people that should return for a visit," he said to himself as he pulled out a few sheets of paper and sat down behind the desk where he stayed a majority of the time.

"If it's me that you were going to write to, forget it. I'm here," the tall brunet man stated with somewhat of a smirk on his face. The cigarette smoke was apparent in his breath, but by no means showed any signs of a lit one as he knew Cross didn't allow them on school grounds anyways.

'I wonder who that tall handsome guy was. He sure stood out compared to the other teachers so I guess he was a friend of the Chairman's,' I thought as I ran down the Day Class pathway. Finding no one there I took the short cut over the walls and dropped down onto the grass. Walking out of the foliage and back onto the stone path I saw Yuuki and Zero in the distance and called out to them. "Zero-kun! Yuuki-chan!" Both of them stopped and turned to face me as I approached them, Zero stood with his hands in his pockets on my right and Yuuki on my left who I turned to. "How do you strap this thing on?" I asked holding up the black leather holster.

Yuuki was happy to explain it to her although she forgot about Zero being there when she went to strap the holster to her sister's leg. "**Turn** around Zero, unless you plan on being a pervert," she said firmly.

Realizing what she was going to do, he turned his head the other way. His cheeks went a little pink as he was still human and it wasn't like Miho wasn't cute, so his thoughts did stray a bit from their usual track. But he quickly shook them away with an awkward silence inside his own mind.

"_Oh_. Ok. Thanks," I said after Yuuki slid the rod in its holster that had been strapped onto my right thigh. Yuuki let Zero know it was ok to turn around again and he did so as I went into a semi-deep thought.

"What's on your mind?" Yuuki asked with a curious look to the green eyed girl.

Looking at her I shrugged as I came out of my thinking. "Well since your weapon has a name and so does Zero's, I was wondering what mine should be called," I said feeling a little kid-like after voicing my thoughts. Zero just shrugged but it looked like Yuuki actually began to ponder the topic.

"Maybe we should go in alphabetical order," she said with a proud smile. "Since mine starts with an A and Zero's starts with a B yours can start with a C," Yuuki continued. "So maybe something like Caesar?" she asked unsure as to the name's appeal.

I laughed softly before shaking my head. "It's ok. I'm not sure if I'll want this one yet or not," I said placing my hand on my skirt where "Caesar" lay underneath.

"Oh that's right. The Chairman gave you many options didn't he?" Yuuki asked with a knowing smile. "Well in that case he probably wants me to teach you how to use this one, huh?" Seeing the girl nod, she took Artemis out from its brown leather holster and held it tightly in her hand to the point where it extended.

I took mine out of its holster and mirrored the girl who now stood in front of her as Zero took a few steps back. In the first few minutes I caught on quickly to the basics of defense and attack but the fun didn't start until a few nights later. Two days after receiving Caesar, Yuuki and I patrolled with Zero and trained at the same time. We ran around for a solid hour or so either attacking or defending ourselves from one or the other. Half the time I would chase after her and the other half I ran from Yuuki defending with the rod when needed. It was the third night and I was in a tree that I had climbed to escape Yuuki. Suddenly there was a rustling of the branches coming from above me. I looked and held up Caesar just in time to block a hit coming from Yuuki's Artemis. Accidentally I lost my grip of it and Caesar fell down as did I in an attempt to catch it. Out of the sudden feeling of the falling I let out a prolonged yelp.

Zero got to the bottom of the tree just in time to catch the falling body although he had fallen down himself in the process. He lay on his back with his arms wrapped protectively around Miho's slightly shaken body.

I knew someone had caught me, I mean I wasn't laying face down on a pillow that was for sure. But as I had closed my eyes when I fell, I had no idea who I was laying on top of at the moment. Catching my breath I opened my eyes and put my hands on the ground, on the each side of the male to push the upper half of my body up at an angle. Now seeing who it was my eyes widened a bit. "Zero! Oh. Uh. I'm sorry," I said in a rush as he let his hands fall to the ground beside mine.

"Just get off," he grumbled. She did so but as she rolled off to where she now sat next to him he caught the slight scent of her blood again and his eyes widened. However, he closed them in refusal to the inner desires he was having. With a small groan he turned onto his side just as Miho was reaching over to bring Caesar back to her. When she drew her hand back the rod brushed flat against his shoulder and gave him a shock of to which he recoiled to.

My eyes went wide again at what I just witnessed, but I had to blink a few times to make sure I had seen clearly. "Zero? Why did it...?" I asked, although failing to finish my words. I looked up at Yuuki who now crouched on the other side of him with a very concerned and almost panic-like expression.

"I'm sorry. But we didn't know how to tell you," Yuuki said gently. She didn't want her sister to find out this way, but it was a bit too late now.

"Yuuki. Can I speak with you?" Kaname said as he drew up closer to the three on the grass. Yuuki stood and nodded after looking to make sure it was alright with Zero or at least Miho. Seeing her nod, the darker brunet girl followed him down to the Moon Dormitory.

Quickly Zero got to his feet and began to run away, but I wouldn't let this go quite yet so I followed behind him, leaving the dark greened rod behind in the grass. "**Zero-kun wait!**" I called after him. I was already tired from running around with Yuuki and this wasn't much of a leisurely activity. I saw him stop by the fountain where it looked like he was doubling over in pain. "Zero!" I exclaimed, becoming worried. He didn't look too good.

Clenching his throat, he fell to his knees at the fountain's edge, his right arm clenching its ledge that stuck out an inch or so. Not wanting to have such a thirst, he clawed his way onto the ledge of the fountain and tossed himself into the water. 'Not her too...' he thought, not wanting to hurt another kind and yet troubled girl. "Go **away!**" he yelled furiously as he held his completely drenched body on his hands and knees. "**Leave!**" he growled again as she came up to the fountain's edge. She was taunting him, and it was beginning to piss him off.

"**No**. I want to_ understand_ you for once! And if you're in pain I want to help you in any way I can," I stated firmly as I began to feel more and more energy build up inside me. Although for what reason, I couldn't say. I could tell his breathing was much faster and shorter than it should've been and with this I stepped into the water and sat on the somewhat dry stoned edge. I put my right hand onto Zero's soaked shoulder, and got a very quick reaction from him by doing so. Until then, I forgot about the cuts I had on that arm.

Zero had turned to face her, his left hand grasping the girl's arm that had reached out to him. His other hand held just as tightly onto her other wrist that was planted on the edge of the stone. Still on his knees he looked up and into Miho's sad and concerned eyes. 'That just goes to prove you can be a sibling or child without being related by blood,' he thought with the last word tearing at his gut. The eyes that he looked into were about the same as Yuuki's only less confident. Why did this girl feel so frightened, or so unsure of herself? "I **don't** need you to _help_ me. If you did, I'd only hurt you in return. It wouldn't be a fair trade," he explained with short breaths and blood red eyes.

"But that's the thing," I began, becoming a bit more than frightened at the color change of his eyes. Deep down I knew exactly what he was, but I don't believe things until I see them. "I know what you mean and if you don't believe me I'll tell you my side after you tell me yours," I said truthfully. If Zero let me help him and open up to me, then I would do the same. Although I refused it at times, I truly needed someone who I could open up to. That meant no psychologists or sympathetic parents who pretended to understand.

He couldn't control it any longer. The blood that was slowly running down her arm came nearer to him and without a second glance, however with a slight hesitation in his body, his tongue ran over the soft skin's bloody trail as his grip on her lower arm and wrist secured even tighter.


	10. Chapter 10

**There we go...that's more like it :D Got it up within a few days this time ^_^ Hope you enjoy. Reviews too please! I'm curious as to your thoughts...even if they're completely off topic. hahaha. Thanks guys!**

* * *

He planned to sink it the fangs that protruded from his mouth into the girl's arm, but he looked up to meet with the ever tempting and blood filled veins that lay beneath her neck. Pulling himself up to his feet, Zero moved his right hand to firmly cradle Miho's face as he put his other arm around her to secure her in his grasp. He brought his open mouth up to the girl's neck, still in quick hyperventilated breaths.

My heart beat quickly as I felt the heat from his breath on the left side of my neck. Unable to control myself I began to shake slightly, but mostly from the adrenaline and not fear. "Zero," I said, managing to push myself to speak. "Don't...don't hold out on me," I concluded and within the next second of my words I felt the warmth of his tongue press against my skin. And with another few seconds passed, a large amount of pain lasted only a moment as I felt the two needle sharp bones pierce into my neck and with it a slight groan escaped my lips. Closing my eyes tightly, I tried to drown out some of the strange feelings that I was experiencing but it only seemed to amplify the sound of the blood being drained.

The blood ran into his mouth and it held the temporary cure for his thirst. It was similar to Yuuki's but without the rich and silky taste, yet still powerful, sweet, and addictive. His grip tightened as his hands clenched Miho's hair and the back of her uniform jacket. As he ferociously gulped down the thick liquid he caught onto her inner emotions. 'Wh-what is...why is this feeling so familiar?' he wondered as he continued to drink to his monster-like addiction. However, the longer he went the more he could feel those emotions inside her, even if the majority of them were as if they were blocked. It soon became too much for him and he let his head drop onto Miho's shoulder as he kneeled once again. A few small whimpers came from his bloody mouth. "How do you smile? How is it you and Yuuki are able to smile?" he asked quietly.

"Zero..." I began, but couldn't bring myself to say anything else. All I felt I could do was to simply comfort him without words, and I did so by resting my head against his and putting a comforting arm over his right shoulder. "What do you mean?" I finally asked. But he didn't answer me. Instead he just looked at me with his usual violet eyes before taking off his red tie and tying it in a somewhat amateur bow around my neck.

The bow was horribly done but at least he tried. Again, he began to feel disgusted with himself and apologized as he stood. "I'm sorry Miho. But I still don't want you to help me. There's no way you can," he stated and stepped out of the fountain. "Wash off quickly and high-tail it back to your room," he added before running off himself.

I was in a state of shock at the moment as I tried to wrap my head around everything that had happened. Then came a moment of panic where the thought finally occured to me that all that blood was bound to bring out Kaname and most likely Aidou. Not wanting to get Zero in trouble and with all of this in mind I frantically dove into the water and washed off a majority from the uncovered portion of my neck. Getting out I saw Yuuki running towards me and Kaname walking behind her. 'Shit!' I thought with another rush of adrenaline and with it I sprinted towards the Chairman's quarters. Finally I reached the door which I had to stop at in order to open. Big mistake. The sudden halted motion of my body caused it to once again come out of its equilibrium which had already been screwed up in the first place. Starting from the edges of my vision, everything faded into darkness and for only a moment did I feel that strange sensation of falling again before I fell into a dream-like state.

Yuuki reached the doors and crouched down on the side of Miho's limp body. Looking over to the male who had neared the two of them and to whom she admired most, her eyes held concern. "She's alright isn't she?"

Kaname nodded and picked the girl up in his arms, his expression still one of loneliness. It did help him to have Yuuki so nearby though. "Physically she'll live. Mentally speaking I have a feeling that she has seen worse, although it does not excuse the fact that what he did was unforgivable. That goes for both her and you," he said and walked through the doors that Yuuki held open for him. Both girls were so alike yet worlds apart in differences. This new student was becoming a bit of a problematic child and he had a notion that a background check wouldn't hurt. Soon he'd send someone, or maybe a few students to gather some information of this girl's past. There was a new student supposedly arriving later on the next night and it seemed like a good opportunity for the new arrival to get a good tour and get to know someone fully. Although, just in case, he'd send one of the more trusted yet friendly ones of the Night Class along with him. Ichijou seemed to already know Miho somewhat anyways. Reaching the small green couch, he placed her down onto it and then returned to speak with the Chairman as Yuuki covered the girl with a blanket. There was a bit of explaining to be done.

_So elegant yet so frightening. My neighbor's grandfather that is. But the son and daughter-in-law of him and the grandson was the opposite when it came to personalities. "Hey! Can your son play with me?" I asked nervously as I looked up at the beautiful mother of the blonde haired boy._

_She was a bit hesitant but sighed at seeing how nervous the small girl was. "Alright. But just for a few minutes. We have a party to go to soon," she said and left the door open as she went to get her son and tell him to go and play outside with the sunset colored sky._

_We played for about five minutes, just climbing trees or chasing each other. Unfortunately he had to go and so I went inside to sit on the couch. A few moments later however, there was a small knock on the door. My parents were in the kitchen several rooms back and so I was the only one who heard it as the living room was right by the door. Reaching above me for the knob I was able to open it to find my blonde haired neighbor again at the door._

_He was relieved to see that it was Miho who opened it and smiled. "Here you go. You left it in the grass," he said with a little laugh. "You forget things often don't you. That's okay. I'll help you remember," he said and seeing the girl smile and thank him, he nodded. Just as she took the black leathered horse's bridal from his hands, he heard his grandfather call for him. "Well I better go. Bye-bye Miho-chan," he said and before he left, he gave the girl a small kiss on the cheek._

_I blushed a bit and said goodbye, but just as I shut the door again I began to feel very tired and made my way to the couch. Even five year olds get tired I guess. My vision slowly blackened and onto the couch I laid with the bridal that belonged to our Shetland pony still in my grasps._

I slept peacefully now, without another dream to enter my mind and ruin the smile that the first one left on my face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late posting. But I've been having fun outside of the computer. (*gasp* shocking, I know!) There is a new OC character that you'll see and he's from the author Seiko Hakaru. Check out his story too ^_^ Have fun reading :)**  


* * *

"Miho," the Chairman chimed as he finished his breakfast. "I would like it if you would be so kind as to escort a new student around the school today."

I felt the others looking between me and Kaien as I nodded. "Sure. When will he or she get here?" I asked curious. Inside, I was hoping that it would be a Night Class student so that I would have an excuse to be relieved of my duties as a guardian for the night, thinking it would be awkward to walk along side of Yuuki and Zero. Especially after last night's events. Remembering such a thing made my neck throb a bit, but the warm bandages that wrapped around my neck and it's wounds, made the throbbing feel even worse. Before arriving in the kitchen I had told Yuuki that, A, I didn't want to talk about it, and B, I didn't want to have the bandage. I was only able to come to a compromise, and the outcome happened to be this damn thing around my neck. It's not like a sprained it, why couldn't I just have a small band-aid? Of course I had asked her that and got another story of an Aidou-senpai encounter, after which I understood.

"He's actually arriving soon, and I thought it would be better for you to give him a tour without the chance of Day Class students wandering around. However, do make it quick. As you know a Night Class student doesn't like the sun too much," Kaien Cross concluded, and didn't react to the glare he was getting from Zero who apparently wasn't too happy about getting another vampire student. "Which means you're excused from a majority of your classes today."

Yuuki sighed. Now it meant she'd have to prefect alone with Zero which now seemed like an attempt of death by boredom. But she still wished to help Miho and added onto Kaien's words. "And in that case I'll take notes for you."

I nodded in understanding and in thanks. Although I was disappointed about the fact I'd still have to guard that night, at least I got out of the boring classes. Turning to my dad as I stood up, I also grabbed my dishes. "I'll meet him at the doors with you," I said and stood to get my notebooks for Yuuki to write in after setting the dishes into the sink.

Yuuki and Zero split from Miho and Kaien once they got outside, to go to class. She walked along with Zero although nothing was said between them. Zero's mind was likely still on the events of the other night and Yuuki was thinking of many different things. Some of which included the questions of how the new student would react if he saw the small holes in Miho's neck, if he was a pureblood or not, and what Zero was thinking about. Even after all this time, she still couldn't dig very deep into his thoughts.

"He's here, Miho," Kaien informed as the expensive tan vehicle pulled up to the curb just a few feet from the stone steps that the Chairman and his daughter now walked down.

Once the car stopped and the male stepped out I let my father take a few steps ahead of me to greet the black haired student. My father soon turned back to me after the two introduced themselves, and allowed a space for me to do so as well. "I'm Miho. His daughter," I said softly as I bowed in respects. He had a strangely powerful aura. Even by just a simple glance I could sense it. But how? He showed more of a similar emotion that I tried to portray instead of the kind of power that I sensed. Shoving these thoughts aside I continued with my orders from my dad in giving the new student a tour of the academy. We walked up the steps but instead of following Kaien towards the school, I continued to lead him towards the Moon Dorms. There wasn't much talk from either of us so I thought I'd try an start at least some kind of social situation. "I'm sorry we weren't able to go on a tour Seiko-senpai. But as you are a Night Class student, it would create a bit of an uproar," I explained softly, my head still towards the ground. Until he spoke anyways.

"It's alright. You explained the differences of the Night and Day class quite well. I understand," he said a bit blankly. There was something he found in common with this girl, although there was also something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on. From his dead stare ahead, he looked down to his left to see the light brunette looking up at him with curiosity. "What?" he asked, feeling slightly awkward with the girl's eyes on him so intensely. Although she wasn't the only curious mind. 'Why the hell is she wearing that bandage around her neck?'

My mind was burning with the question and so I couldn't very well back out of asking it now that he caught me trying to figure him out. There was a very shy but very strong aura that came off from him. "You're a pureblood aren't you?" I asked, not meaning for it to come out like I knew already. But I did...I think.

He furrowed his eyebrows at her question, which sounded more like a statement. "Yes. I am..." he replied blankly. Maybe the Headmaster, Kaien, had got word of it and had told his daughter.

"O-oh," I responded almost in a whisper. My eyes were wide with amazement but soon they snapped into more of a frantic wide-eyed look as I faced upwards to the black haired student. "Oh, geeze. I'm sorry! I won't tell anyone if it bothers you. I really shouldn't pry into things like that," I apologized and then returned my gaze to the ground where I felt a bit ashamed but also confused as hell. How did I kno-? '...Oh no,' I thought with a small and unnoticeable gasp. 'Please, _please_, please go away,' I begged inside myself.

"...Hey," he said more firmly and touching the girl's shoulder. He retracted his hand quickly when the previously spaced-out girl jumped and looked at him with a startled expression. "Is this my room we're stopped in front of right now or...?" he paused. The girl looked slightly troubled. "Are you alright?"

With my hands I rubbed my face before sighing and smiling sheepishly up and Seiko Hakaru. "Oh, yes, yes. Sorry again. I must have just got really caught up in my thoughts. I can be that way from time to time. And yes this is your dorm room. If there's anything you need feel free to ask a fellow class mate, Kaien, Yuuki, or me for help. I don't recommend Zero Kiyruu though," I rambled off, hiding my worries for the time being.

"Is he not very welcoming?" he asked. Seiko hadn't met this boy yet, although the way Miho had said it, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

I laughed curtly and still meekly. "Not exactly. I don't wish to offend you in any way, but he isn't the biggest fan of Purebloods such as yourself and Dorm Leader, Kaname Kuran," I said and thought for a quick moment. "Speaking of which, you'll be able to meet and speak with him tonight when classes start up. There's also a uniform on your bed and your things have already been set in just beside your bed for you to do with them as you please," I added. "Well I'm off now. Enjoy your time here. Goodbye Hakaru-senpai," I said and quickly ran off. I had been in such a daze I hadn't even realized that we had made it to the room hallways.

"_Yoo-whooo_! Miho-chan!" he called out with a smile and a wave. Seeing the girl stop right before she reached the entrance doors and walk towards the small set up of chairs and a couch, his soft smile turned into a smirk of to which his eyes reflected. "Just _where_ do you suppose you're headed off to? You're not even going to let me in on info of that new student? What kind of a friend are you?" he teased, his hand dramatically upon his chest and his nose in the air turned away from her.

I sighed and sat down in a chair across from him. "Well I don't know much about him yet," I said feeling a bit awkward.

Aidou's posture became a bit more mischievous as he leaned his back casually against both the arm rest and the backboard of the couch. "Aw too bad. Then how about last night?" he asked. Now that he had caught her attention he decided to go on. The sudden intake of air and widening of the eyes seemed to be her downfall. "Even from a small sample of your sweet nectar, the sudden breeze of it definitely riled all of us up. Especially...yours truly," he added with obvious pride. "You shouldn't looked so shocked. I'm sure just by thinking of it your wound is pulsing. Am I right?" Aidou asked, now next to her with his fingers gently over the side of her neck. "Of course I'm right." The girl looked almost paralyzed at the moment and he sighed. 'Oh well. Even easier for me then,' he thought. "I'm sure that you wouldn't mind letting me...try...to heal it for you. Right?" he continued as he unlatched the metal piece that held the bandage in a wrap around her neck.

"Wrong," came a voice in a sudden intrusion from the bottom of the stairs behind the two. "I hate to start off like this, but I'm well aware of the rules here as I thought you would be," he explained and picked up the metal piece that lay on the ground. Seeing Aidou back off with slight frustration and curiosity, he handed it to Miho.

"Seiko-senpai!" I said astounded. In my mind I cursed myself for being so weak. Why was it that I couldn't run off or say anything to Aidou in general? "Thank you. I...uh. Goodbye. And thanks," I said, quickly fastening the silver metal back onto the bandage and ran out of the Moon Dormitory, blushing in embarrassment. 'Ugh! Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! You could've got yourself in even more shit,' I thought, continuing to yell at myself. Once again I lost my paddle goin' up that damn creek.

Without another word, Seiko returned to his room and went to sleep. Things would be better when he got up. At least he hoped. 'Why in the world didn't that girl just run out the first time?' he wondered as he drifted off. Was she really that weak? Or did that Hanabusa guy have some weird ass power? No...only a pureblood could possess something like that. Or was that not entirely true? He sighed as he turned over. There was so much that he still didn't know at this point, which seemed true for both he and Miho as well. 'I guess I won't get bored too easily,' he thought.

Meanwhile I stood in front of the school catching my breath and wondering if I should go to class or jack around. Voice One told me to go back to class and save Yuuki the trouble of having to copy my notes even though she probably hasn't even had to start yet. It was still early. ...Voice Two was telling me to get back to and continue my anti-social streak and to hell with classes for today. Yuuki seemed more than willing to take notes so why rain on her parade when I can enjoy the abandoned carnival down the road? Perks include rides without waits and prizes, food, and drink for free. ...Well...I love you Voice One, but Voice Two spoke a little louder than you. So off I went to fool around in the town a few miles away from Cross Academy. I strolled around there for hours until I headed back to go to Science class, and then to Music Class. Then of course I goofed off some more outside before having to stand at the Night Class gates and hold back all the 'kya-ing' girls and guys. Mainly the our Class President. I found out quickly he had his heart...or at least his eyes...set on Ruka. Of to whom I still don't think likes me for some unknown reason. I guess girl drama happens whether your human or not. But I keep away from it as much as possible. I didn't see Seiko Hakaru or Takuma Ichijou though, both of to which I was looking forward to speaking with. Even a minute or so would've been nice. Both of them saved me from deep trouble, and I wanted to know how to thank them but I somehow could never think of anything. Come to mention it...that new student Seiko. He reminded me a lot of myself. Although I did seem to be coming a bit out of my shell more so now. The black haired vampire seemed different from the others. Except maybe Shiki, Rima, and Kain-senpai. It seemed like those three kept pretty much to themselves as well.

Ichijou and Hakaru were both becoming a bit bored with looking through the mass pile of books that were stacked on top of the table they sat at. Both had two stacks and both were only finishing with their first. "Another twenty to go," Ichijou said with an exhausted sigh. He had also sensed that there was something strange about the new Guardian, but he went off of his gut feelings and not one of abilities like Kaname, the pureblood. Come to think of it, he knew this new Night Class student he sat next to was a pureblood also, but he seemed even quieter than Kaname which made Ichijou feel a bit alone. "I'm not sure as to why Kaname is so set on getting information about this girl, but as you're a pureblood I was wondering if you got any weird vibes from her," he said as he picked up yet another book and began to skim through it.

Seiko also picked up a book and did the same, nodding in response to the blonde's curiosity. "Yes. I did. I also think Kaname felt so as well. Although he did say that he had a longer talk with her than either of us have," he explained.

"She's quite friendly but it seems she doesn't want to be. Like she's trying to detach herself from others," Ichijou continued.

"And you've observed this over just a few weeks?" Seiko asked as he closed the book and set it down on the floor next to the other twenty that were useless.

The tall blonde nodded curtly and picked up another book as he set the other on the floor as well. "Yes. It's strange," he said and looked over at the new Night student. He had to word this right, as his classmate was still superior to him. "With all due respect, she reminds me a bit of you, although she tends to ramble off a lot more."

Seiko smiled a bit as he realized he wasn't the only one who thought so. "Yeah, I noticed that too," he said as he continued scanning his eyes over the pages. It was quiet for another five or so minutes until Takuma spoke up and got his attention.

"How...? It's _impossible_," Ichijou said in amazement as he set the open book firmly on the table's surface. The run down and secretive library walls echoed the thud.

"What's impossible?" Hakaru asked curiously as he looked at the wide-eyed Noble vampire. "Did you find something?"

"Uh-yes. Yes I did!" he said happily. His excited face turned more thoughtful as he spoke again. "But it's something I should probably look further into myself. That way we can give the facts to Kaname with no doubts at all," he added.

"Well does it mean we can get out of this place?" Seiko asked with a worn out tone. Just sitting and reading dusty books in a library that could collapse on them at any moment wasn't his idea of fun.

"Yep!" he replied happily and took the two books he had left to read under his arm and both of the males bolted back to the Academy. Both were getting kind of hungry too so they made sure to get a few glasses of water and a couple tablets while they were at it. "Rima might let us share some Pocky with Shiki and Aidou too," Ichijou added as he dropped the books off in his room before returning to Seiko's side and walking to the school. 'I can't believe it,' he thought to himself. 'I shouldn't tell her though. Not yet. She might not even remember.' Sighing he entered the class room where the others sat and/or stood around talking to one another. 'I remember though. I guess there's one way to test how good her memory is,' he thought again with a pleasant smile. "Kaname-sama. I think I may have some information on Miho Toudou. But I want to confirm my thoughts before saying anything," he began as he stood next to the Dorm Leader.

With a small sigh and without even looking over at his friend and follower Takuma he spoke gently. "You have until the end of the week before things may start to get complicated. Speak with her after class if you must," he said and then walked over to look out of the window.

Nodding, Ichijou joined his friends Shiki and Rima and happily introduced Seiko Hakaru to them. The kind smile never left his face as he thought of the possibility of Miho being who the book said she was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gomen nasai! I have once again gotten distracted and then the computer was being mean :p . *Sigh* Well it's all good now. I got it on here even though it's my shortest one yet. Sorry about that as well. Hope you enjoy. And as always Author's Notes are in () and I love to read reviews on what you liked/hated or thought was funny, etc... or all the above ^_^ *bold voice* Now read on my readers...*whispers* read on...**

* * *

My mind was swarming with inquisitive voices that were all focused on the last dream I had. 'Why in the hell is it that I can't remember that boy's name?' I thought. The frustration and concentration was clearly on my face since the next thing I knew, I was grabbed by the shoulders by Zero and Yuuki and I was looking up at a tree about an inch from my face. "Woah," I said with my eyes wide in shock. I guess I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize where I was walking. "Tree," I added blankly.

"Would you stop spacing out already?" Zero said and guided her firmly back onto the path that she had trailed off of. "_Look_," he began with a sigh. "We're not going to find Caesar in the dark because of its color. Let's just finish up this stupid Guardian crap and go to bed," he grumbled.

Yuuki and I shared a sympathetic sigh and nodded. Now it was the both of us who were aware of Zero's pain. However I was scared to help him anymore with his thirst after I remembered a tale that said vampires were able to "look inside others" while drinking their blood. Or something along those lines. Hopefully Zero didn't feel any of the pain that I had inside when he took the long drink from my neck. As I thought of it, again the wounds began to throb. Well, knowing Zero was right we headed down the Day Class pathway once more just in case, to finish up our rounds.

Excusing himself from the others after gaining permission from Kaname, Ichijou retreated to his room to finish the few books he had left to read about the past. And how it was connected to Miho. (Yay! Another chibi vision! In 3...2..1..) The blond happily flung himself on his belly onto the bed with his arms spread out as wide as his smile. Hitting the bed with a soft bounce, he laid there for a moment before his expression became serious again and he began to scan the books beside him. (Ok..Over ^_^ ) "Hm," he thought out loud before securing his mouth and thinking to himself. 'I guess I'll go ahead and jog her memory with my words. If there's no reaction, it's not who I think it is,' he concluded. Setting the books down in his dresser drawer, although taking another object with him, he made his way back outside. Knowing classes would be over soon, he didn't take the extra time to walk into the classroom but simply made his way to where the Cross' stayed. He passed the Night Class and then a dazed yet still cold looking Zero on his way to the academy's school and thought it odd that he didn't get a glare from him like usual. 'There must be a lot on that mind of his,' he concluded with a little sympathy. He couldn't begin to imagine the pain of a vampire on the verge of becoming a Level E. The saddest, most vicious, and in Zero's case, one of the most masochistic kinds of vampire. Now that both the Night Class students and Zero had gone back to their dorm rooms, he gathered that Yuuki and Miho had also returned to their rooms. Entering the Chairman's office first, he greeted the long haired man with a smile and a lighthearted tone. "Hello. Is Miho asleep yet or may I speak with her real quick?" he asked.

"I think she just got out of the bath. You may go in, but I recommend knocking first," Kaien said with a yawn as he stood up.

"Thank you sir," Takuma replied and walked up to the door that led to Miho's make-shift bedroom as Kaien made his way into the kitchen for a midnight snack. Raising a fist he tapped seven times in the classic tune on the door's surface.

"Come in," I stated as I tossed the towel I was drying my hair with into the bathroom floor. It didn't help too much though, feeling a couple cold drops of water drip from a few of the strands of hair that overlapped on top of my black nightgown. It was exactly like Yuuki's green one, reason being she let me borrow her old one that she didn't wear much anymore. The door opened and I looked over as it did so. "Oh! Ichijou-sama. What are you doing here?" I asked while walking up to meet him in the door way, curious as to his appearance there.

"Hello to you too Miho-san," he replied with a happy-go-lucky smile. 'Some of the last words to a wonderful friend,' he thought before taking a silent yet deep breath. "Here you go," Ichijou began as he held out Caesar by one of the holster's leather straps. "You left this in the grass," he continued. Seeing her look down and take hold of the object, he laughed a little. "You forget things often don't you. That's okay. I'll help you remember," he finished and waited for her to look up so he could see the expression of her face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the lateness..again! I got sick and then I had to catch up on school work. :p ugh. what a drag. Well I hope this chapter sounds ok. I was worked up over getting it up here ASAP that there might be a few (or several) places that seemed rushed, so sorry about that :/ Hope you enjoy anyways :)**

**Author's Notes in ()**

* * *

After hearing his words and holding the black leather in my hand, I simply stared at it until my eyes forced themselves up to meet his. I hadn't even realized my mouth had been open until Ichijou had lifted his hand to shut it manually. "Thank...you," I said quietly._ 'What the hell did he just say?'_ my mind screamed in shock. Those words I had heard before, this black leather in my hand was nothing short of familiar, and that kind smile with the sparkling green eyes mirrored that of the small boy I once knew.

Ichijou nodded with that soft smile of his in acceptance to her thanks. He didn't know much else to say though. "Well, good night Miho-chan," he said and began to turn away to walk off. The Noble vampire would of too if it wasn't for the harsh grasp on his wrist. Turning back around, he looked down at the somewhat teary-eyed girl. "Miho-chan are...are you alright?" the blonde teen asked, a little concerned.

I truly didn't know what else to say either so I thought actions would work a bit better. "Ta.._Takuma-san_?" I asked after practically tackling him with a hug.

"So you _do_ remember?" he exclaimed with his hands flying up into the air in excitement before embracing her tightly.

I laughed a little and nodded into his chest. We just stood there laughing lightly with joy until a confused Chairman sent me to bed, and Ichijou back to the Moon Dormitory. I would have to get up in a little while. Only two hours to be exact, as the Guardianing had taken longer than expected that night. But even a sleeping pill wasn't be able to get me to rest. There was just way too much excitement for me to even grasp the concept of closing my eyes let alone stop smiling. I did eventually fall into slumber for the half hour I had left to do so. Waking up wasn't hard though, as I jumped up, got dressed, and ate breakfast all with a bright and cheerful smile. True, it was probably freaking everyone out, and I probably could have refrained from the graceful skipping to classes, but I was just too thrilled about the days to come. I even remember thinking about my neighbor when I was young and my parents saying that he had to move away for a little, but as time went on I began to think he was gone for good. Just like my parents. According to those elegant men and women in their business-like suits, my parents had to move away for a little too. But now that my good friend from my childhood was back, it gave me hope that maybe...my parents could be alive still as well. Then again, I probably shouldn't get my hopes up. Aside from that I went through classes with a smile and although I still didn't participate much, I did get some questions as to what was putting me in such a good mood. I didn't tell them the whole truth but I didn't mind actually talking with them. It must have shocked them a bit because of the looks they gave each other and myself, but I didn't mind that either. I just couldn't wait until I got to go out and act out my Prefect/Guardian duties since I still had to speak with Seiko as well.

The last hours of school passed and night was just around the corner. As was the Night Class students. While the usual screams pierced my ears I looked for the un-vampire-like blondie and the somewhat mysterious and black haired Pureblood via peripheral vision. Finally seeing Ichijou I turned my head and smiled with a happy wave of to which he returned with an enthusiastic "Good evening Miho-chan!". Towards the end by Kaname's side was Seiko-sempai of to whom I fully turned around to face. I still had to keep my arms out mind you, because of the jealous girls who were getting ready to strangle Yuuki-chan for once again speaking with Kuran-sempai. "Se-Seiko-sama?" I asked, a bit nervous about speaking with him. The look that his face portrayed was almost like Zero's except more concentrated than angry. "May I speak with you at some point?" I asked. There were those stupid feelings in my gut that told me in close proximity as to what he himself was feeling. This is what was making me somewhat concerned of his state of mind. And since he was so open to me about things, I felt I should try and help him. If not Ichijou, maybe he could help me with my past as well. Zero was going to be the one who I thought I could somehow relate to, but now it seems he'd completely secluded himself from me. Not that I blame him. I guess in the long run that's what I would prefer people to do. _'So why am I so excited to have Takuma-san so close again?'_ I asked myself. Then I remembered that, it was almost impossible for me to injure him to a high extent. He told me himself when we played in his yard several years ago.

"Hey. Miho. Are you listening or what?" Seiko asked as he moved his hand back and forth in front of her face.

"Oh! Sorry," I said snapping out of my daze and bowing in an apology. "Huh?" I said confused when I looked around me. Everyone but Yuuki and Zero had left.

"You should learn to not space out so much," the tall male said in somewhat of a worried and serious tone. "That's an easy way to get hurt. I can't speak now, but if you're still on duty after our classes are out I'll speak with you then," he concluded and bid her goodbye before joining the rest inside.

"**Al-right** Miho-chan. Zero-kun and I are curious. Why the extremely happy mood today?" Yuuki interrogated her sister playfully.

I didn't think it would be harmful for them to know that me and Takuma-san used to be neighbors so I told them the general situation of the deal which even brought a shocked expression to Zero's plastic facial features. I found it to be quite funny so naturally I laughed and he naturally scolded me for it, saying it wasn't funny.

**(**angry chibi zero. hehe**)** "Hey! It's not funny. You lived next to a family of Noble killers for a year!" he griped but the two girls continued to laugh. "Aw geeze, stop already!" **(**chibi over**)**

So eventually Yuuki and I subsided our laughs and continued our duties. After a while, I explained to Yuuki that I would be meeting Seiko-sempai by the Night Class doors and for them not to worry, as I had Caesar with me until tomorrow when I would get to train with a new weapon. She and Zero finally agreed and left each other down the separate paths. Yuuki going down the Day Class' path and Zero down the Night Class'. I made myself comfortable and sat down where I normally did after Music class every afternoon. However, my eyes began to feel somewhat heavy and complete darkness was the last thing I saw.

"She fell asleep? Why does she work herself so hard for others?" Seiko asked himself aloud, although softly so as not to wake her. Gently, making sure to keep his Pureblood strength in control, he lifted her off the soon dampening ground and made his way towards the Chairman's office. However, there was a bit of trouble approaching. He could sense the curious aura and also the aggravated one that followed. "Great," he said, speaking aloud his sarcastic thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Muhahahahaha. Chapta 14 is up. (that was supposed to be in an evil French accent) *shrug* Anywho, I have been able to type this entire chapter up in one day because I had a random surge of imagination. YAY FOR RANDOM SURGES OF IMAGINATION! haha. Ok. So yeah. Reeeead :3**

**Author's Notes in ()**

* * *

Instead of simply the angry look to Zero's eyes, there was a black hole of destruction pointed at point blank rage from Seiko's face as well. "You got some nerve, you know th-"

"Planning on a midnight snack were you?" Zero cut in. He hated having to even listen to the sound of a vampire's voice. Much like he hated his own at times.

"Zero!" Yuuki scolded him. But she did however, wonder where Seiko was planning on taking Miho.

"Look who's talking," Seiko replied coolly as he looked from Zero down to Yuuki's bandaged neck. Returning his eyes to Zero he saw a glimpse of surprise and painful regret, but it soon was transformed into hate once again. "You shouldn't worry about Miho. It's not your job to do so. She worries enough for others, including you. Just like Yuuki does. _I just can't see why..._" he said, whispering his last sentence as he looked down at the girl that lay limply and peacefully in his arms.

Zero realized now how truly similar the two sisters were. But he had to separate them in his mind. He learned from the taste in his mouth that one night at the fountain, that it would be too easy to drag her into things. Luckily, Miho still kept a fair distance from him, and mainly staying next to Yuuki's side. But now this Pureblood...another damn Pureblood, was getting close to Miho. Just like Kaname was with Yuuki. Something he didn't want.

"Please, Seiko-sempai. Continue. I'm sure that you were just going to place her in her room, right?' Yuuki asked with a hopeful look that she was correct. Seeing his sincere yet very sharp nod, she nodded herself in understanding. "Alright. I'll go back to my room, and I'll make sure **_Zero_** goes back to his," she said, with Zero's name in a bolder tone as she began to push him towards his dormatory's gates. The two bickered the whole way down. Eventually, Yuuki was sure he was in his room for good and she made her way back to her own. Quietly she changed and got into bed, hoping not to wake Yori-chan, her friend and roomate, from her sleep. Successfully she lied down and fell asleep, knowing that if Seiko had any of the kindness Kaname had, then Miho would be safe.

Gently he laid Miho down on the green couch but, instead of simply walking away, he sat on his heals, his knees on the floor next to her. There was something different about her but it was hard to pin point it. The sleeping Day Class student rolled over onto her side, making him jump a bit as he didn't want to wake her. Noticing she hadn't awakened but merely turned her back to him, and faced the back of the couch, something caught his eye. Being able to see in the dark as if it was daylight itself, there was a suspicious shadowing on the girl's back, but he didn't take it to heart. _'I just need some sleep myself,'_ he thought, knowing he and Ichijou had been up studing this girl for quite sometime. Layering a blanket ontop of Miho's figure, he exited the room with a whisper of goodnight.

The next morning I wasn't the happiest person in the world. Yuuki and Zero had explained that I had slept like a baby, or in Zero's words, a victim, through the whole thing. Knowing I didn't get a chance to speak with him put me in somewhat of a sour mood. So for the rest of the day, the people who had came up to me the day before wondering why I was so happy, stayed clear of me. Yuuki was the only one brave enough to say anything, even though I had a face that practically said_ 'ask and you shall receive...a very sarcastic and rude answer'_. But then again, she delt with Zero all the time so I must have been a ray of damn sunshine compared to him. Eventually evening decended upon Cross Academy, as did the screams of girls and guys Yuuki, Zero, and I had to block off. Now the contsant** _'Kya, kya, kya!'_** didn't bother me and seemed to just go in one ear and out the other. Unlike the first two weeks, where it would ring in your ears throughout the night and sometimes in your dreams. I mean talk about _creepy_ and **annoying**. Seeing Ichijou we shared an enthusiastic hello and wave, and upon seeing Seiko I greeted him with a slightly embarrassed smile and meek wave.

Miho was too adorable. That bashful wave along with the clearly embarrassed smile made Seiko chuckle with a small smirk on his lips, and nodded in response.

"Be careful around her. She can unlock wonders that could help the world, or destroy it. If treated right, she could do both," Kuran-sama whispered to Seiko before taking a few steps in front of him to see and greet Yuuki.

His smirk was turned upside down at Kaname's words. "And what do you mean by that? How would she be able to do so?" he asked coming back to his side. But the Dorm Leader didn't say a word. His eyes simply fell on Ichijou before returning straight ahead. Seiko looked at Ichijou with a quizative expression. Maybe there was more about her that Kaname knew, but that Ichijou and himself had to find out. Now, Seiko could probably find out the easy way from Kaname, by Pureblood influence, but where would the fun be in that? At least Cross Academy wouldn't be boring any longer. However, he wasn't sure it would be the most peaceful place on earth either.

More and more days past and things began to stir up around the Academy. There was a new Vampire Hunter named Yagari that arrived. Apparently Zero had, quote, "attacked" Yuuki, although I know that wasn't the correct way of wording it. It was much to harsh. I learned Yagari-sama had trained Zero to be a vampire hunter and he's trying to decide on what to do with Zero. Isn't eavesdropping a wonderful skill? Anyways... I had talked with Yuuki and she worries me, yet at the same time I admire her. She's determined to save Zero and is willing to try anything to help. That kind of determination is something I hope to keep, that's for sure. Now Zero and Yuuki seem to be reflecting on their past a lot. So it's not just me who's still stuck in the never ending loop of memories. _'Maybe Ichijou-sem...no, Takuma-kun, would be in need of company,'_ I thought. I had already spoken to Seiko and thanked him and had left his room, so while I was still in the Moon dorms, I thought I might as well check on a good friend. Asking directions from Seiko first, I made my way carefully down the hall, a gun strapped to my thigh. Yagari-sama thought it would be good for Zero to keep his mind busy with training me with the kind of weapon Yagari himself had trained Zero-kun with. Mine was like Zero's only the butt-end and grip of the silver gun was a dark blue. Thus I named it Poseidon. I thought I might as well keep up a theme for the names. Now I stood at Ichijou's door, which strangely stood fully open, with a confused and curious look on my face. "Umm...Ta-_ku_-_ma_-_san_?" I asked with my voice rising a bit in pitch on each syllable, a little puzzled and slightly worried as to why he was running back and forth like a mad man. **(**Yep that's right. That was another chibi moment :) A spazing Ichijou**)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So I finally updated. WOOHOO! Now, I know the point of view of my story has been going back and forth between 1st and 3rd person. Well now it's mainly 1st since I know some were bothered by that. Sorry. But hopefully I didn't kill the story too much ^_^ Have fun reading. And please review on what your favorite or the worst part was in the chapter. I love to hear what ya'll think :D**

**Author's Notes in ()**

* * *

For a moment I was distracted from Takuma's fast pacing because of the mess of clothes that laid on the floor but I ignored it for the time being as he stopped running back in forth with clothes in his hands and on his arms.

"Miho-chan!" he called happily and ran over to me, tip-toeing around some shirts and sweaters, before greeting me with a hug. "I'm glad you're here. Maybe you can help me," he said.

"Cleaning your room?" I asked as I looked behind him.

**(Chibi moment XD)** He turned slightly and slowly to view his room and gave a slightly embarrassed laugh. "Well...um...maybe that too."

Unimpressed, a small sweat drop formed on my head. "Wow," I said, my tone equally impressed as my expression.** (ok..over...sorry it was so short. I know. I suck.)** "Well what was the first thing?" I asked.

"Well as you know, the traditional dance is tomorrow and I still don't know what to wear," he said, sounding a bit disappointed. Grabbing my arm he brought me into his room and shut the door. Making sure I didn't step on any of his silk pajamas, he kindly asked me to sit on the bed. "Okay. So these are my options," he said bent over his open dresser drawers.

Sitting on the bed with my legs dangling off the side, I waited for him to show me the first choice he had. It seemed to take an hour as he pulled out option after option, with me either shaking my head and laughing or nodding my head in approval. Finally after the twenty different options, we had narrowed it down to ten. Standing up, I helped him lay the outfits out on the bed and then we both took a step back to graze our eyes over them. "I don't know Takuma," I said after a short silence. "You would look good in all of these."

"Aw, thank you Miho. But now that I think about it I've worn this one and that one before," he said picking up two of the outfits and tossing them onto the floor. "This one stains too easily," he said, again tossing another to the floor. He went through a few more reasons to get rid of more outfits but now he was stuck with only two suits. "Hm...Well now I'm stuck. What do you think Miho? Out of these two," he asked.

"To be honest I haven't the slightest idea," I said, becoming stuck on deciding myself. For only a short moment we stood there staring at the two crisp dress suits. Until that is, I ran out of the room** (more like pranced. Didn't want to mess up his silk pjs. ha.)** with a smile. "Be right back Takuma-san! I have an idea!" I called and skipped down the hallway a few doors before knocking gently on the surface of the wooden door.

"Come in," the female's voice called, with a less than enthusiastic volume.

"Excuse me," I said as I opened the door enough to peak my head through, yet bow at the same time. "I don't mean to bother you Rima-sama, but can you come with me for a short while? Ichijou-sempai is in need of some assistance," I said as kindly as possible. I figured she probably wouldn't care though, and I was right.

"Sure. Why not?" she said and stood up. With myself beside her, we walked down to Ichijou's room and entered. Rima wasn't surprised by the mess but it did seem to be worse than usual. "Would it kill you to put things away _once_ in a while?" she asked.

"Miho and I were trying to decide which one I should wear for the dance tomorrow evening," he said, ignoring her annoyed question.

I watched dumbly as the blonde pig-tailed girl walked up to the bed and pointed to the suit on the right and then walked out, simply calling back to us that she'd be going back to her room to sleep. Apparently she hadn't been able to sleep for a few days, but now she felt a little tired for once.

"Well alright then. This one it is," Takuma said as he hung the jacket, shirt, and pants up on their respectable hangers. "You'll be going to the dance right, Miho?" he asked, turning to face me with a hopeful and almost puppy dog-like look in his eyes.

Now how could I say no to that? Nodding and smiling I said, "Yes. Of course."

"Good," he said with a bright smile. "Well off you go now. Before Zero points a gun down my throat," he said giving me encouragement as he kindly pushed me from my back and out the door.

Laughing, I agreed with him and shut the door behind me. Turning around however, my laughing ceased as I slammed into what seemed like a brick wall. After a slight recoil, I looked up to see a not so pleased Zero Kiryuu. "Oh. Sorry Zero-kun. I didn't see you th-" I began innocently, with a small laugh.

"-Just what the hell do you think you were doing?" he asked, dragging me by the hand down the hall.

"I was helping Ichijou-sempai," I said truthfully and a bit defensively. He barely talks to me outside of training and now he's acting all high and mighty.

"With **what?** His_ thirst_?" he asked with a cold sarcasm.

"**No**," I said with a harsh tone and grip on his hand that he dragged me with.

He still had a harsh look as he dragged me out of the dormitory's doors but it soon softened, as did his grip. "I'm sorry," he said with a frustrated sigh. The softened expression was one of complex thought, and confusion. "I don't like you hanging out with those kinds of people. It's dangerous. And I'm already too busy worrying about Yuuki. I don't want to have to watch over you like a hawk as well."

"Then why don't you?" I asked as we came to a stop at the fountain where Zero had first drank my blood.

Seeing my concerned expression, he almost didn't want to say anything more for fear of worrying her as well, but he knew that it wouldn't do any good in the end to not say anything at all. "There's something about you that is screaming **'**_independence_**'** and **'**I can take care of myself**'** but then there's another part that shouts equally as loud** '**_help me_**'** and** '**_I need a guardian_**'**. I just don't know how to let you be free but keep you safe at the same time."

I was touched that he cared so much for me, but I couldn't find one damned reason as to why. He had been ignoring me almost completely for such a long while. "I feel humbled by your concern, but why? Why do you care so much?" I asked, in a state of awe and bemusement.

Zero took in a breath and searched his crowded mind for the reason behind his words. "I...I'm not completely sure. In some strange,_ unfamiliar_ way, I feel like you..._know me_. More than I do myself. Like you could help explain to me what I can't figure out on my own accord. Even though I scream it inside me loud and clear, you're the only one who can hear it. I'm deaf to myself," he explained in a gentle but deep and grasping tone.

His words seemed to hypnotize my tongue and mind. I couldn't dictate with my thinly parted lips. My arms took the place of my voice as I wrapped him in a tight hug around his diaphragm, for I only reached the height of his shoulders. He didn't expect it, so his arms were late in returning unspoken voicing of words, but when the arms that replaced his voice as well finally enwrapped me, they told me that he understood. It was comforting, but inside my gut a horrible feeling was churning around like eager poison in a caldron that was mixed with several other liquids and ingredients on top. The death defying source lying underneath it all and waiting for that last person to pick up the ladle, scoop up the remaining thirst quenching liquid, and drink it until their stomach no longer feels hungry, yet is empty. And the one who drinks last, was the maker of this soup and had the knowledge of its ability to install death upon one's self, yet doesn't know when it will take effect if it will at all.

"Come on," Zero finally announced, still in the gentle and grasping tone. Releasing me from the hug he simply kept his eyes on me and didn't look away or change the tone of his voice. "We need to get in some target practice."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sooo, wooo! I think this is my longest chapter yet. At least I hope so, or else telling you this is completely pointless...ANYways. I hope you enjoy :D Read, read, read my fellow reading reader readers :) -yeah...I'm just that clever ;) haha. Remember to review! I love to hear what your favorite parts were or what ticked you off or whatever :D ..ok. I'll let you move on now ^_^'**

* * *

"You sure you've never shot a gun before?" Zero asked me with a truly impressed expression.

"Positive," I said with a small laugh as I loaded in a new magazine of the special bullets into the lighter weighted training weapon. "Why?"

"For someone who's never held a gun let alone pulled a trigger, your aim and stance are very similar to where they should be. But that's just the practice weapon. Do you want to try it with the real thing?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Alright," he began as he handed me back Posiden. "Now follow the same steps. It's already loaded. I'll stand behind you just in case the recoil throws you off," Zero finished as he came to stand behind me barely a foot away.

"Ah sush. I'll be good," I said, not thinking it would be that much of a difference from the practice rounds.

"Whatever. Just wait 'til I'm-"

**Bang!** The bullet shot from the barrel and towards the tree with a much larger punch and sound. So not only did the recoil of the gun's power blow me off balance, but so did the shock of the noise. Compared to the practice weapon it attracted a lot more Day Class faces to the windows. And me, with the entire back side of my body on top of Zero who now laid on the grass as well, was probably not the something either of us would have cared for them to see.

"_-ready to catch you_," he concluded in finishing his sentence in somewhat of a strained voice. "I told you there would be a lot of recoil," Zero said dryly as he pushed me into a sitting position in front of him. Sitting up himself, he looked up to the windows of already gossiping girls and drove them all away once again with his frightening glare. "So apparently we'll have to work on this somewhere else besides right next to the school building," he said turning back to face me.

Turning around to meet his eyes, my own were full of sarcasm at the time. "Gee. Maybe that would've been a good idea in the first place."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said, annoyed. "At least you somewhat hit the target. I mean he may have to wear a tupay. Ha. Oh yeah. You definitely scared off that vampire," he added with his own sarcasm.

"Ya know...if that was Aidou or Ichijou-sempai then I think they would run off crying," I said with an amused truth in my voice.

Zero smirked a little. "Yeah I guess you're right."

After this Zero-kun and I traveled towards the Day Class dorms to practice, knowing no one would be there. We were there until an hour or so before we had to meet up with Yuuki at the Night Class gate. Once Yuuki did arrive she stood nearest and to the right of the gate, while Zero stood opposite of her. I stood a few yards away from Yuuki and already girls and guys began to line up. The girls hoped one of the Night Class guys would ask them to the dance that took place the evening after tomorrow, and the guys hoped they'd get the guts to ask one of the Night Class girls. Neither of these happened however. After this there was Guardian duty that included shooing off more Day Class students than usual, but it wasn't unexpected considering the crowd at the gates come sunset. This was how the rest of the night went until it was time for the sweet sleep to welcome and blanket our eyes. Well...mine at least.

The next morning Yuuki and Yori walked ahead of Zero and I in conversation. It seemed like something was bothering him again but I didn't feel like butting in. I partially knew the answer already.

"More than the dance, the end of the year exams are worrying me," Yuuki responded, books held tightly to her chest.

I opened my mouth to tell her she wasn't alone, but a somewhat familiar voice came from behind.

"That is a worry indeed, Cross Yuuki-kun," the class President said in a demeaning manner.

The four of us turned around in surprise. It's not that we were scared of him...he was just...a little intimidating in a..creepy?..sort of way. Ok...so we were a little scared of him. Except for Zero of course. He's the one who thought he was a creeper.

"The Academy's traditional dance. The class that gets the lowest marks on the pre-end exams will be forced to work as stage hands during the dance," he explained, the intimidation in his tone.

Yuuki apparently didn't know this based on her shocked-frightened expression and tone in her slight, "huh?"

"Be_ very_ worried, Cross Yuuki-kun. You're always lowering my class's average score," he said as he walked through us.

"No offense," I began softly.

"But that's kind of mean to say," Yuuki finished gently.

"The dance is a _precious_ time where the Night Class and Day Class participate together," he said, his back now fully facing us. Until he turned around with a glare stating, "_If I lose a chance to dance with Ruka-chan_...**I will bare a grudge against you for all eternity!**" On his last string of emphasized words he ran away flailing his arms and legs in anger.

"This isn't good. I must study for exams. I must study for exams. If I don't I'll for sure be seeing that red ink in my sleep for months," Yuuki said with an obvious stress and panic in her voice as she clutched onto the books with force.

"Just breathe Yuuki-chan. You'll do fine. I'm going to go for a small walk before class. See you later," I said giving the two girls a hug before running into one of the nearby doors of the school. From here I began to make my way to the roof.

"Why not just get a tutor?" Yori asked her other brown haired friend, but Yuuki's attention was drawn to Zero who himself had become quite attentive. Like he sensed something. Not a few seconds later two Night Class students came down the pathway that zigzagged over a rectangular pool of water that only reached about 3 inches deep.

"Maria! You can't be out here!" Ichijou called to the new transfer student. Yuuki and Zero had previously met her but not too much good came out of it so both decided not to worry Miho-chan. "Oh this is going to be a big problem. It's already causing so much commotion," he mumbled anxiously to himself as he saw the mass number of excited and awestruck Day Class girls and some guys that began to appear around them.

"What an exaggeration," she stated in an innocent manner. "I just wanted to see the cafeteria." Maria Kurenai's body was still weak and apparently had been since birth but she still carried the graceful and beautiful qualities of a vampire. At least this is what Aidou and Akatsuki had managed to find out. They had dug into this information after Aidou had gotten the strange feeling about this Maria girl.

"How fun," she giggled, and then stood still smiling warmly at Zero who stood motionless but attentive.

"We need to go back," Takuma called as he ran up to her. But she simply giggled and ran off again with Takuma chasing after her once again.

The presence of the Night Class students finally dawned on Yuuki. "Wait! Why are they here?" she asked worried and began to run after them, but Zero stopped her and warned her again not to go near the transfer student.

Now of course Aidou had to come by and make things worse by giving Yuuki a hug in front of all the gathering Day Class females.

Meanwhile, I was walking through the wooden railed second floor halls of the building after having a nice relaxing meditation on the rooftop when I saw a blonde haired male crouched down on the floor. The only shocking part of it was that he happened to be in a white uniform. "Ta- Takuma-sempai!" I said, a bit confused but happy none-the-less.

Eventually Zero and Aidou walked off to talk with each other about something or another, leaving Yuuki to face the angry mob of teen girls. Dropping her books and leaving them with Yori she took off running as fast as possible and made it inside and onto higher ground.

"Hey," Takuma greeted Yuuki as I sat next to him giggling softly.

"Oh! Ichijou-sempai! And Miho-chan. What are you-?" she began.

"Being chased can be exhausting can't it?" he implied with a smile.

"And before you ask Yuuki-chan, Maria...well...I guess she's sort of on her own. Taku- Er, Ichicjou-sempai was kind of chased away from her," I explained while his head slightly dropped and his lips curved into an embarrassed smile.

Yuuki sighed. That wasn't what she wanted to hear but she did understand. "We should head to our classes now Miho."

I nodded and stood up, both of us saying good-bye to Takuma before leaving for our classroom.

The next day I could barely concentrate. Zero wasn't feeling that great, complaining his neck ached where "that woman" had bit him so long ago, and Yuuki looked somewhat ill. Then another appearance of the Night Class showed again during Day Class hours, only this time it was Kaname-sama and Takuma-kun. Kaname pulled Yuuki aside for a few minutes while I spoke with Ichijou. I never knew the feeling of that many daggers in my back until I stepped into Yuuki's shoes at that point. I didn't even have to turn around to know there were hundreds of girls burning and stabbing me with their minds. After a while the two left and Yuuki seemed to be in somewhat of a brighter mood. I didn't see Zero or Yuuki the rest of the day however, but I was enjoying every bit of silence that I could get by sitting up on the roof top once again. And while up there, my thoughts swirled once again. Something wasn't right, and the feeling came from the girl that I pictured in my mind at the moment. Whenever I thought of something else like a butterfly, or another random object I would be put at ease, but when it came down to her, something inside me gave me a sick but passionate feel to my stomach. "_Who are you really, and what is your purpose_..._Kurenai Maria_?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow! Well this was about the quickest update I think I'll ever do! hahaha. Enjoy once again! :D**

**Author's notes in ()**

* * *

The moon had risen enough now to the point where I was able to safely make it across the roof top and to the tree I used to climb back down. After touching the ground I still had a feeling something was off, but as I neared Kaien's office door, the feeling became even stronger even though it still was a mere speck of disturbance. As I turned the corner into the hall where Kaien's office door was positioned I saw Zero disappearing around the corner at the other end of the hall and a man sitting against the wall. Kaien was beginning to help the man up when I came running to help as well.

"Oh thank goodness. Miho. You're all right," my father said in a sigh of relief. "It's ok. I've got him. Go get a cloth and warm water. We'll follow you into the washroom," he finished as he carefully took the brunet haired man in the doorway after me and laid him against the wall in the bathroom.

Quickly I took out a soft cloth and let it absorb the warm water as my father took off the man's clothes from the top half of his body to get a better look at the wound. I didn't realize how much blood had been drawn until I saw how serious of an injury he had. I bent down next to him while Kaien went off to find some bandages. Gently I pressed the cloth against his wound and although it would have made anyone else cringe, he barely blinked an eye. Well…the only one he had anyways.

"You must be Miho," he said as he looked at me with a gentle but harsh-like stare.

He sounded so calm and yet it was as if he was sad or like he lost someone. "Yes sir. Did Kaien tell you about me?" I asked, curious as to how he knew my name.

"A little would be an understatement, but yes. But Zero was the main source. He says he doesn't know whether to think of you as a blessing or a curse to his tolerance," he stated a bit coldly.

This of course didn't make me all too pleased with him. "Then you must be his Master. Yagari-sensai," I said and pressed down hard on his wound as I said his name. This made him cringe, and also showed me that I got my point across that I didn't like being talked to so coldly while I was trying to heal him.

"Yes," he said simply.

And that was the end of the conversation after that. The only thing after that was the tea party of thoughts in my mind such as: _"Wow…and he's a teacher to the Night Class now too? Damn. Those girls get all the handsome ones."_ And then:_ "I must admit, he has some very nice muscle tone."_ This of course then enforced a blush as I met his stare and then looked back down as I tended to the wound thinking _"Gee, Miho. Could you be any creepier? He's too old for you."_

**(**Chibi moment!**)** _"Sugar daddy?"_ I thought again. _"Miho how dare you! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_ I screamed at myself in my mind, banging my head against the wall and getting a questioned look from the half-naked man on the floor. "Can I help you?" he asked. I laughed nervously and shook my head. "No…just a…I just do that sometimes to wake myself up. That's all. Just a wake up call. Long day, ya know?" **(**Over :p **)**

Kaien had come back with bandages and wrapped them around the wound perfectly. The two asked to be left in a privet conversation in his office so I retreated to my room just outside the bathroom. But what good would a teenage daughter be if she didn't eavesdrop? Quietly I laid in front of one of the doors to his office, my breathing almost inaudible, and my ear to the crack under the door. I could only grab bits and pieces in some parts of the conversations but I dealt with it fairly well. It had gone something like this:

_Kaien:_ "What happened?"

_Yagari:_ "Nothing… - accident… - saw Ichiru."

_"Ichiru? Whose Ichiru?"_ I thought.

_Kaien:_ "Then that wound is…?"

_Yagari:_ "- - - something like this would happen. - but do you intend to just be an onlooker?"

_"What does he mean 'onlooker'?"_ I thought curiously. _"What else can he do? Even if he is Headmaster?"_ my mind called in wonder. The conversation had gone away to nothing but silence and at this I cautiously stood and walked lightly back to my room. I laid down on the couch/my bed for a few minutes and simply stared at the dark ceiling, but suddenly I sat up, my eyes wide. "**Oh shit!** Stage hand work! I completely forgot!" I almost yelled in shock. Quickly I jumped off the couch and out to Kaien's office. I ran through his office and to his window. In doing so I said, "Sorry! So sorry! I forgot I had to work as a stage hand tonight!" Opening the window I slipped out onto a branch with a happy, "Bye!"

Quickly I sprinted towards the building that was going to hold the dance but half-way the sprint turned into a jog. I didn't think that I had spent so much energy that day, but it must have been because of all the thought and worrying I was putting into things. "And that's why you were doing fine without family or friends," I told myself with a disappointed sigh. "Oh well. What can you do about it now, eh? You were born to be a magnet for it anyways," I mumbled again before entering through the dance room's doors. I didn't see Yuuki or Zero anywhere so they must have forgotten as well. I thought about going to get them, but I decided that they probably would rather forget. With a small, amused, smile I got to work on tying some of the beautiful white streams of cloth from some of the railings around the ball room. It wasn't until I overheard some of the girls talking about wanting to dance with the Night Class boys, that I realized I didn't even have a dress to go to the dance in. "Oh, but I even promised Takuma-kun I would be there tonight," I thought with regret. "_Sorry_," I whispered sadly to him, even though I knew he couldn't hear.

_Mind's voice 1:_ "Way to think ahead Miho," I thought sarcastically.

_Myself:_ "Ah, shut up!" I thought with annoyance and frustration.

I had finished up and gone back to my room. I had passed Zero who was still dressed in his school uniform and apparently had to keep guard over the dance. I didn't really want to stand guard with him as troubled as I was now, not wanting to worry him any. As I looked out my Kaien's window, I noticed Yuuki and Yori making their way to the dance hall. "It looks like Yuuki got a dress after all," I said with a smile, feeling happy for her. My father had already gone out to the ballroom and was looking "quite handsome" as I put it. I was a bit surprised when there was a knock on the door and when I opened it a familiar girl appeared. "Rima-sempai? What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"This is for you," she said in her usual gentle mono-toned voice and held out a dark-like olive green silk and laced dress for me to take. "Ichijou said you may want to wear it."

**(**I will give a link to view the kind of dress I'm speaking of on my profile or if you ask it to be sent to you in your inbox in your review, I will do so. Thanks**)**

As if it was priceless glass, I took it oh-so-carefully into my arms and pressed it against my face. It still smelled like her. "Thank you so much," I said sincerely as I wrapped Rima in a tight and quick hug before running to my room and changing. After a few minutes I stepped out once I reapplied my simple eye make-up from tearing up when I saw myself in the bathroom mirror.

"Are you alright? You look very pretty," Rima said as she opened the door and began to leave.

I smiled and nodded as I followed her out and shut the door behind me. "Yes, I'm alright now. And thank you. You look beautiful yourself," I replied and then added almost tearing up again, "the dress…_it was my mother's._"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hellooo there :D So chapter 18 is officially up and it didn't take me as long as expected. So I hope you enjoy this and I should have another chapter up around this time in the next week :) Have fun!**

* * *

Rima-senpai and I turned the corner and walked down the path way that lead to the building that held the ballroom. As we did so, Shiki-senpai met up with Rima and both paused for a moment. I stood behind Rima as they shared subtle greetings and compliments.

"Oh. Shiki. This is Miho-chan," Rima stated taking a slight step back to let Shiki see me.

"Oh. Yes. It's nice to meet you. Ichijou has talked of you, but it's good to put a face with the name," he said just as quietly and blankly as Rima usually did. After a shortly, awkward, moment he took Rima by the arm and lead her in like a gentleman.

"_Ooookaaay then,_" I thought, and began to walk by myself down the path until I reached the stairs and was practically tackled by my father.

"Oh both of my girls got so dressed up and beautiful, all for me!" he cried happily.

"Oh, it's not all that," I said but was soon taken by surprise once again.

"Oh but I think it may be. It's not every day you get to play princess," the male voice said gently from behind me.

Turning I was a bit shocked but also pleased to see him all clean and sharply dressed. "Seiko-senpai! I didn't think you would come. None-the-less you look quite handsome," I complemented as he drew nearer to Kaien and I.

"Thank you Miho. Although, you should save your compliments for someone else. I'm sure he'll throw them at you non-stop tonight," he said knowing I would know the one he spoke of. Being gentleman-like of course, he took my arm just as Shiki did and guided me into the ballroom after a few requests from Kaien. One being a dance with him and the other being to have fun. Both of to which I could easily comply to.

"Miho!" Ichijou called and waved from the outside terrace.

Seiko heard him as well and led me there before bowing and leaving once again. Although instead of simply joining in the dancing, which he didn't intend to do in the first place, he followed Aidou and Kain Akatsuki as they left the building running. Something strange was going on in their minds and he wanted to know what it was exactly that they were looking for. Besides the obvious of course…trouble.

"Miho-chan you look beautiful! Just like you thought you would when we were small," Takuma said, his eyes sparkling with joy. "Doesn't she Kaname-sama?"

"Indeed," he said with a gentle smile. Even though Kaname had such an over-powering presence that captured your gaze, mine trailed curiously and somewhat worriedly to the broken glassed windowed door that background him. "Well, I'll leave you two be. I'll likely be upstairs if needed. Just remember Ichijou," he began.

"I **_know_**. No worries Kaname-sama!" he replied with a smile, and although the smile didn't fade too much, a much more serious look was in his eyes as he watched Kaname exit.

"Um…Takuma-san?" I asked waving my hand by his face. Seeing his attention was finally grabbed I laughed a little looking downward. But as I raised my face again tears began to form.

"Miho? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Did someone else do something to you? What's made you so upse-?"

"Oh, calm down. You're worse than me," I said with a small laugh. "I just never thought that I'd ever be able to be so close to my mother again," I stated, lowering my face again, touching the skirt end of the dress, and feeling the fabric I had felt as a child. I didn't even see Ichijou's hand rise as he signaled the orchestra to begin a piece that caught my immediate attention. A tear rolled down my cheek and died at my smiling lips as I felt my hand being taken into his, my arm rest on his bicep, and his right hand between my waist and back after drying my tear streaked cheek. " Pachelbel Canon," I said in a reminiscing tone.

"So you do remember it," he said with a smile and a tone similar to my own. "I hoped you would. Not that it would be easy to forget after how embarrassed we got," Ichijou remembered aloud with a small laugh. **(**psssst. If you don't know the song I'm speaking of, search it on youtube to listen while you read...if ya want**)**

My face soon furrowed the farther we danced into the song. "Takuma-kun…I-" I began, but paused to shake my head clear.

Seeing my troubled face his mirrored my own as we moved gracefully about the terrace. "What is it?"

"Ah never mind. Just me and my silly worrying. I was just wondering where Yuuki and Zero were. That's all," I said, brushing my actual reason off with an excuse and a laugh. "_Why can't I remember the memory he's speaking of? I only remember his somewhat blurred face amongst the others that seem to be in an extreme shallow depth of field,_" I thought frustrated. "_Wonderful. A blurred baby Ichijou and a tie-died sea of weird adults. Talk about a screwed-up memory._"

"I see. Well, I'm sure they're fine," he said with a smile, but it dissolved as he pulled me closer so I couldn't see his returning troubled expression.

He didn't know it then, but my smile had faded as well and my brows furrowed once again. "Takuma-kun? Who is this Maria girl?"

Ichijou practically stopped dancing right then and there. His mind was also set on the young and mysterious vampire. "Why do you ask?" he responded, trying to sound unconcerned.

"She's different. And I know that's obvious but I keep getting the sense that she's not who she wants everyone to think she is," I explained. When I heard him sigh, I knew that he was also suspicious of her but also wanted me to keep my thoughts to myself.

"I agree, but let's just keep it to ourselves. If Kaname wants something done about it he'll let us know," he said, solidifying what I thought he'd say. The song turned into another somewhat familiar piece and we moved back into the center of the ballroom and danced with Rima, Shiki, and other Day and Night Class students, switching partners to the beat. "Tchaikovsky's Sleeping Beauty," I thought with a somber smile. "Another familiar song with a forgotten memory detached."

More hours passed and it came time for the dance to end. Seiko and Ichijou stood at my sides while Aidou walked behind me, his hands on my shoulders as if in a cha-cha line. Rima, Shiki, Ruka, and Kain-senpai were walking behind us as there were large groups of Day Class girls throwing daggers of angry jealousy at my face. Eventually Aidou ran ahead as did those behind us. Seiko and Ichijou both pulled me aside and waited until everyone else passed, watching them as they did so. "So, um… What's happening again?"

"We were waiting for Kaname-sama," Ichijou began.

"but it appears that he had left before the dance was over," Seiko finished.

"Well where'd he g-" .. I couldn't finish my question.

"Miho?" the two asked in synchronized concern as my breath drew in and my eyes grew wide.

Something was happening inside me but I couldn't even begin to describe it. The left side of my chest began to gradually throb faster in pain until the caustic beating became like that of a heart. As if a conductor played the symphony of my body, each part being a major instrument. The hands moved with the white stick. Down, one. Over, two. Up, three. Down, one-over, two-up, three. Down-one-over-two-up-three. And just like the fast paced drums, the symphony began to fall just as quickly. Now there were two other symphonies that joined the one that was falling so quickly, and helped it stay off the ground. Gracefully and gently, the two other pieces carried the first one as the lights had dimmed and then shut off above the first. The minor styled collaboration had now come to a stable stand-still, the first orchestra lost in the darkness yet comforted by the vibrations that came from the others' music.

"Let's just set her here for now," Seiko said, lying my back and head gently down on the forest greed couch-bed. Ichijou quickly followed suit , placing my legs softly down upon the cushions with my ankles hanging off the end where there was no arm-rest.

"I'll notify Kaien," Ichijou said and quickly walked off to awaken the Day Class' headmaster.

"Take your time," Seiko mumbled softly to him even though he'd already left. Quickly and quietly he found my diary and began to read through it. He wanted to find out anything that could possibly help him and Ichijou find more information about Miho without using his strong Pureblood instincts. It was a long story and one he wouldn't discuss but he had a firm opinion on not using his powers. The very last page withheld my more personal information such as my address and favorite things. This was all he needed however and put the book back where he had found it. Kaien came in with Ichijou who had already explained things. Seiko stepped outside the room with the blonde Vice President of the Night Class and looked at him seriously. "You don't have to go if you don't want to, but there's someplace we should visit tomorrow."

"Oh? And where would this be?" Ichijou asked, intrigued.

"Miho's past," Seiko said with a worry-ish but mysterious tone. "I have the address."


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks so much for you're patience guys ^_^ I know it's been a while since I've updated. And sorry if this is shorter than previous chapters. None-the-less, hope you enjoy!**

**Author's Notes in ()**

**Scene changes separated by line breaks  
**

* * *

"Well Zero? Why not introduce me to your friend?" the, now un-masked, man asked with a sarcastic smile.

"He…he looks so much like Zero-kun!" Yuuki thought in surprise.

"Yuuki…this is Ichiruu. He's my little brother," he said with anger and a longing sadness in his heart.

* * *

Aidou stood in shock at what his eyes had just witnessed. He had previous suspicions of the ravage Pureblood Hio Shizuka-sama, but he wasn't expecting to see what he did. "Kaname-sama…" he thought with a pleading questioning-like tone. "You…_killed Shizuka_!"

The smell of blood traveled quickly traveled throughout the school grounds. Ruka's eyes widened and paused in brushing her hair, Seiren's attention turned downwards towards the direction of the scent as she sat upon a tall tree limb, Toya and Senri both looked up from their fashion magazines with a somewhat attentive expression, Kain looked up from his feet that he'd been staring at for some time now, and both Seiko and Ichijou turned and stood from their knelt positions at my side.

"What is it?" Kaien asked, not moving from the chair that he placed next to the end of the couch where my head lay.

"I believe I should go and speak with Kaname now. Something isn't right around here," Ichijou said adding the last part with a detective-like pose. "I sense something fishy," he continued with his hand in a thinking position on the tip of the chin. Takuma's eyes slanted as if in concentration. "I shall be the first to solve this mystery!" he declared triumphantly with a pointed finger atop his outreaching arm. Immediately after he quickly disappeared out the door.

Seiko and Kaien simply couldn't believe how embarrassing it was to watch that, but they moved on into a more serious situation. …Me.

"Cross. I'd have to ask you if it would be alright for Ichijou and I to take a break tomorrow night. And also…" Seiko began.

"I believe that would be fine, although I would like you to speak with Kaname. But what else was it you needed?"

Seiko wasn't quite sure on how else to ask other than bluntly at the moment so he did so. "I need to know all that you do on your daughter, Miho."

"What for?" Kaien asked, curious. However the only response he got was a glare, so he continued. "Well she's a lot more outgoing now that she was, but she still doesn't talk with any of the other girls besides Yuuki, Yori, and Rima. Her grades could be better, but I guess I shouldn't down-talk an unconscious girl," he spieled.

"No. I don't need to know about Miho _Cross_. I know her already. I need to know about Miho_ Toudou_. The girl that is more than likely the one that you'll see when the body awakens."

* * *

The soft cushions of the couches in Kaien's office warmly welcomed the Headmaster and Pureblood. Seiko looked intently but patiently at Kaien who sat on the couch opposite him. Abandoning a somewhat defeated sigh, Cross looked back across to Seiko. "After Yuuki and Zero found her passed out in the forest just a mile outside the academy I realized, although she was in out uniform, she was not a legal student of the Day Class. It turns out she had stolen it from the shop that makes them for us," he said, making Seiko smile a bit. He didn't take me as one to steal things at first but then remembered how much innocent trouble I could probably cause. Kaien went on the explain of my experiences before Seiko arrived. "Now, I've noticed there is something amiss with this girl and that happens to be her past. Just like my other daughter. I've looked into it but only found things of her family when she was born until she was four. Then everything else seemed to not have existed."

Seiko nodded and stood. "Thank you. And please," he began as he walked towards the door, turning around to finish with, "watch her carefully." Opening the door and stepping half way out he added before leaving, "If she awakens, contact Kaname immediately if I have not yet returned."

"I will," Kaien stated with as much truth and dedication one man could have. "All of them," he added as the door closed after Seiko. Not only was he concerned for my sake, but also Yuuki and Zero. The two of them were also in danger as well as the rest of his students

* * *

"This is both a heaven _and_ a hell," Ichijou commented as they stepped foot on the dead lawns of the neglected neighboring mansions.

"At least you had a heaven," Seiko responded almost somberly. His childhood…was not one that included much if any light.

Not knowing how to respond to that, Ichijou began to prance happily around to the back of the house where I had lived. "C'mon, Seikio-sama. Skip! Maybe that'll cheer ya up, eh?" he suggested with his lively enthusiasm.

He simply shook his head with a smirk and walked to the back where Ichijou stood in partial awe and shock.

"I forgot that this was the eternal garden. But…_it looks like it's fallen asleep_," Ichijou said almost in a whisper.

The moonlight shined perfectly upon this extravagant garden, which did indeed look like it had wilted into hibernation. The colors were only slightly faded unlike the grass that surrounded it. After moving along the rock patterned path there was an arrangement of orchids surrounding a large water-fountain with the same granite textured bench attached to its base. Ichijou slid his hand behind it to find the switch and brushing his fingers along the back he caught it's jagged shape and pressed inward. With slight sounds of gurgling and rusty friction from within the purple and red granite butterfly, soon a clear 1/3 inch thick vail of water fell over the human sized statue with a gentle and sweetly seductive sound. "Ah, there you are," Ichijou said in a tone like one you'd use with a cute puppy.

Seiko didn't see it at first but the clue stood out after moving to see it from Ichijou's view. The way the moonlight was filtered through the foliage, it created a spotlight over the medium and top right circular shape on the right wing of the butterfly. With his hand, Ichijou reached out and pressed upon the highlighted shape. The cool water ran over his hand as if grasping it in a longing and loving way._ "Welcome back,"_ it whispered. "Good to be back," Ichijou muttered as the ground behind the fountain split apart. "**Cool!**" he exclaimed joyfully as he hopped to the side of the square opening. Crouching down he lowered his foot into the black puddle and caught the step of the ladder with his foot. Turning around so he could safely climb down, he descended step by step until he reached the ground. He walked across the room a few feet and opened a small square section in the bottom of the wall where it almost met the concrete floor. He waited for Seiko to turn to see him before getting onto his hands and knees and crawling into the hidden passage.

Seiko followed in the same fashion. Both had some trouble, no thanks to their height, and kept hitting either their heads, shoulders, or backs on the random wooden support beams above them. Ichijou finally found the end of the tunnel when he hit it with his head. From there he opened the familiarly sized a shaped door above him and lifted himself onto the floor of what was the coat closet. He then scooted over and let Seiko get out.

Seiko closed the door to the passageway and admired the way it fit so beautifully. When it was closed it was hardly seen at all. "Impressive," he complimented. "Was that built into the home or did you two think it up?"

"While I do admire that you even thought we could do something so clever, I can't lie," he said with a slight drama to his tone. A playful one though. "No, it was built into the home but neither her parents nor mine knew of it. We found it one day when we were playing in the garden. We also found that there was another hidden passage on the opposite side of the one _we_ took, after going into the back of the fountain, which lead to what used to be my house. But it was blocked off by some unknown reason, aka my Grandfather," he explained. "Well enough of that history. Let's start searching shall we?" he said with an overly enthusiastic grin. It was apparent he'd been waiting to play 'Mr. Spy Guy' ever since the starting of the plan.

Seiko started with my room which was on the second level, while Ichijou "stealthily" went through the other rooms on the bottom floor.

It took Seiko and hour and a half to go through the full second floor to make sure he didn't miss anything. Finding most of the valuable information in my room of course. However, the one room he felt drawn to was the master bedroom on the top floor. This is where my parents had been for many years and nothing had been disturbed since their death. "_How careless of them,_" he thought in reference to the ones he suspected of locking down the two befriended mansions.

Ichijou had finished with his searching of the bottom floor and had begun to wander around the second level in search of Seiko. He figured his superior had gone upstairs and so he took a detour into my room. It wasn't apparent that it had been searched but he knew that this was the first place the Pureblood came to. In reminiscence, the blond Aristocratic vampire sat upon my bed. The pink and purple blanket folded neatly at the end of the bed. Sliding his left arm in a graceful motion his fingers touched the soft and childlike fabric, encouraging the smile that lay upon his face.

_"Now I'm the Princess and you have to save me, ok?" she said with the blanket wrapped around her like a dress._

_"Aw, why can't I be the dragon?" he complained._

_"Cause you're too happy," she replied blankly but with a little laugh._

_"Why can't there ever be a happy dragon?" he asked in all seriousness._

_"…true. Ok. You can be happy dragon. But that means you'd be my pet," she warned._

_"Ok." He said lifting his hands as if they were claws. "Rawr!" he exclaimed in joy._

_"The Princess wants a ride. Can Draggyon let Princess Miho ride?" she asked shyly._

_"Rawr!" he replied happily with a smile and nod, and crouched a bit. Miho happily jumped on Draggyon Taki's (little kid short talk for Takuma) back. The little silver tiara's "diamonds" glistened off the light of the hallway's wall lighting as he ran down its long wooden path._

_"Draggyon Taki will always be there for Princess Miho," he said triumphantly as he set her back down on her bed. She laughed and lied down, as did he. Both were tired from their adventure._

_"Promise Taki won't leave?" she muttered as she snuggled against him._

_"Promise," he mumbled as the two fell into slumber.  
_

"Always…" he whispered as his grip tightened just as triumphantly onto the blanket from the past. "I promise."


	20. Chapter 20

***bow bow bow bow* Gomen-nasai! I hadn't updated in so long. But no need to fear because chapter 20 is finally here :D -just pretend that wasn't as cheesy and cliche as it really was, ok?**

**Author's Notes in () as always ^_^ And now I'm going to see if I can get into the habit of using these huge line breaking space things to separate scene changes. **

**Please review if on what you love/like, dislike, thought was funny, etc.. Thank you all so much. Love you all for reading and keeping me going on it ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright Ichijou. Let's g-" Seiko began and caught sight of the purple and pink blanket he had over his head like a wedding veil. He smiled, amused at the humored blond and sighed. "_What_ the hell are you doing?"

"I'm a Princess!" Ichijou responded joyfully and both began to laugh.

"Well, _Princess_ Ichijou, we better head back. I found some information that should be of good use," he said and led the way back to the coat closet where they both made their way back through the hidden passage, back up the ladder, and outside once again. Seiko got out first and then looked back to see Ichijou out as well and flipping off the switch which closed the hole and returned the fountain to normal without the water. "What is in your shirt?" Seiko asked seeing Ichijou with a puffed out stomach.

Ichijou **(**anime sweat drop**)** rubbed the back of his head with slight embarrassment. "It's her blanket. I thought she might appreciate me bringing it to her and I didn't want it to get dirty."

"That's thoughtful of you Ichijou. Now let's head back. The sooner we get our rest the better. We'll inform Cross Kaien tomorrow night," he said adding a yawn as he led the way back to the vehicle that awaited them.

"And from there?" Ichijou asked with implication as he got in the back next to Seiko.

"We'll just have to see how it goes," he replied. "Driver…back to the Academy please."

"Yes, sir," the driver replied.

The two made it back to their rooms just as the Day Classes began.

_

* * *

"Taki-san!" I greeted him as he came to the door behind his mother._

_"Miho-chan!" he replied with a wave._

_"Come on in sweetie," his mother said gesturing me in._

_I followed her encouragement and then followed Ichijou into the kitchen where his grandfather stood looking out the window at the moonlit sky._

_"Grandfather, this is a friend of mine. Her name is-,"_

_"-Miho Toudou," he cut in and then turned to look down at me. "I've spoken with your parents. I know what you are," he said with a nip in his voice._

_"Ichio-sama," the mother interrupted with a warning tone to her voice._

_"Why have you brought this girl in your home?" Ichio asked in true curiosity._

_"So that Takuma has someone to play with. A friend," she replied._

_"Very well then. She can come with me when Ichijou does as well. Then the two won't have to be apart," he said. It was clear a twisted plan was forming in his mind by the slight, wild, back and forth twitching of his eyes between the mother and two children._

_"I don't think I completely understand," she replied in reference to his last statement. She knew that he wanted me to go with him but not why._

_"I mean they won't have to, ever, be apart," he said. A somewhat evil look on his face._

_"He's koo-koo," I whispered to Ichijou. Unfortunately a four year old's whisper is about as quiet as a heavy metal concert._

_"Oh, I'm the exact opposite. In fact I'm very clever Ms. Toudou," he said bending down to my level and tapping his finger on my heart. "You could make us very strong," he added._

_"Takuma," the mother spoke. "Take Miho to your room. Don't come out for another little while, alright?" she said, not taking her somewhat angry eyes off Ichio._

_"Yes mother," the young noble replied and took my hand._

_I was shaking uncontrollably. The main reason being I never understood what he was talking of and his smile and his eyes had a look of evil._

_"It's ok Miho-chan. My mom and I won't let you get hurt in any way. My grandfather is just hard to understand sometimes," he explained softly and gave me a hug. "Now…who wants to play house?" he asked with a broad smile and hands in fists on his hips._

* * *

"You're paying so much more attention Yuuki-chan," Yori commented seeing Yuuki attentively taking notes. "I take it you've learned your lesson?" she asked in reference to the still unforgiving class president. He never was able to dance with Ruka.

"Well, yes. And since Zero isn't coming to class, I thought I'd take notes for him as well," Yuuki replied. Zero hadn't been doing too well the night of the dance and was taken to the Association for help. Apparently he was alright now though. However, further help was need.

"It's nothing to worry about," Kaien always said.

"What about Miho?" Yuuki had asked him, but got the same response.

Yuuki sighed and went back to her school work. It was the only thing keeping her sane right now, which was strange, even by her standards.

* * *

Zero cried out, both equal in anger and pain not being able to stand himself morally or physically. "_Just do it. Just kill me_," he said in a low raspy voice.

Yagari sighed and reached to his side for his rifle but Kaien stopped him. "Wait," he warned and stepped in front of him a bit, bending down to Zero's eye level.

"What?" asked the handsome teacher/vampire hunter/eye-patch dude. He didn't want to do it either but he figured it had gone on long enough.

"Yuuki and Miho are waiting for you, Zero. You can't give up yet."

Zero looked at the Headmaster, his blood red eyes softening a bit in sorrow. "_Yu-Yuuki..Miho,_" he said softly, somewhat stumbling on his words in order for them to come out. With another angered cry he launched himself backwards against the wall he was chained to, only to slide back down to the floor once again.

A large echoing sound came from above the three as if a cherry wood table was pushed over from atop a store's roof.

The two older men looked up in a defensive stance.

"Do you think the Senate has already gotten word of the killing?" Kaien asked as they sprinted out.

"_Pathetic_," Kaname said from the darkened corner of the cell Zero was being held in. Coming out from the black blur of the atmosphere, he came down right in front of Zero and squatted down to face him. Taking his finger, Kaname slit his hand enough to where a few drops of blood would poor out.

Zero's eyes widened and looked directly at the source of hunger. His heart skipped a few beats as his mind crazed. Shaking it off he hit his back and head a few more times on the wall in order to refuse the urge.

"...But then again...Impressive," Kaname complemented. "You still have what is _left_ of your _dying_ sanity. But let me tell you something," he said, his voice becoming stone cold. "You still have a purpose, and what I'm about to do is **not** something I wish to do in the first place. But the blood I withhold in my body is more than enough to cure you," he stated and took Zero's face in his hands, lifting it to his neck. "Do it. Just remember. This isn't for you. It's for Yuuki. And if it helps your decision...Miho Toudou as well."

Zero hesitated. This wasn't at all what he wanted to ever think of doing, but it was damn sure tempting. With only a few seconds to actually think, he opened his mouth and began to drink the sweet syrup that came from the long neck beside him.

* * *

Ichijou sat up in bed in slight surprise at the smell and feeling of the Kuran's blood loss. The others reacted in a similar way aside from Seiko, who simply opened his eyes, sniffed the air, and then went back to sleep. It was nearing morning and Ichijou and he had been doing a lot for the past few nights. For once he was actually a bit on the sleepy side. He hoped to not dream however. The ones he had never seemed to be pleasant in the least.

* * *

_"Did you have fun over at the Ichijou's house yesterday and at the park tonight?" my mother, Runiko, asked as she tucked me in._

_"Mhmm," I said with a tired smile and nod. "Taki-san's grandpa is a little scarry though," I said looking over to my father, Takuno, who was leaning on the inner frame of my door._

_"Yes, he can be a bit harsh at times," he said doing his best to cover up a frown that had come across his face. He didn't know that old man had come back into town._

_"But don't worry about him Miho, I'm sure he'll be gone soon," my mother added gently._

_"And those weird suited men from the park too?" I asked._

_My parents exchanged glances before returning their eyes to me._

_"Don't worry hunnie," she said as her hand touched my young and tired face of to which she cherished deeply._

_"You won't have to worry about them after tonight," Takuno said confidently as possible.  
_

_Pushing the sorrow away from her mind and reminding herself that what they were doing was for the best, she hugged me and was soon joined by my father in a group hug. Looking back at me, their only child, after releasing me from the embrace she asked, "Now what was the one thing you must always remember?"_

_"I promise to never use my power again," I said with a confident and bright smile as if to say, 'Look mom and dad! I remembered! Are you proud of me?'_

_Both of the Toudou's laughed softly and kissed my forehead and cheek. "That's our little girl," Runiko said proudly._

_"Sweet dreams," Takuno, said gently. "Remember, we love you," he added._

_"We'll always love you," she continued after him, and together they left the room, shutting the door behind them._

* * *

"Are you ready to share, Ichijou, Seiko?" Kaname asked as he rested casually, although in deep thought, in the desk chair. The chess table with only a few pieces left of both colors. A few destroyed into crumbles.

Both nodded. "Yes, however Ichijou seemed to find out the most about her," Seiko added.

"I see," Kaname said directing his attention towards the vice dorm president.

"Well Kaname, you may already know some of this, but I'll start from the beginning for the sake of keeping the story line in order," he said as his green jaded gem eyes glanced for a few seconds at the small baby pink blanket.


	21. Chapter 21

**I apologize in advance for this chapter being so short. But I wanted to update it soon and then get to work on the next one. I hope to be wrapping up the story withing the next five chapters, but we'll see. haha. I have a habit of rambling ^_^' ... Enjoy!**

* * *

The fact he managed to explain it so well, kind of makes me shudder. I had no idea that there was so much information on me that was available to the Senate and people like Ichijou and Seiko-senpai.

"Miho's parents were young, but we're very much in love and had married early. It was difficult however, because of their duties within the Senate. They were secret from many of the vampires outside of the Senate's system. Reason being they were neither human nor vampire, but very useful. Even vampire hunters would have a hard time keeping up with their abilities. When it was known to the members of the Senate that a child was conceived between Runiko and Takuno Toudou, they were thrilled with the idea," Ichijou began, stopping for a few breaths. "But Runiko knew that they weren't happy for the reason she and her husband were. She could sense the feelings they held inside. The Senate was preparing to use the child to their own advantage, like a weapon instead of a living being. Takuno had the ability to hear very well on his will, and one night decided to eavesdrop on a meeting being held at the abandoned building of where many of our soirées are held today. It was in one month the child would be born and the Senate planned to make the child, whether female or male, a vampire. After a week or so there was a report sent in of the couple's disappearance." Ichijou finally stopped to give Seiko room to speak next.

"I had found the mother's journal that she had kept and within it there was information on what happened after their escape. It turns out they had made a clean getaway to the house next to the Ichijou's in the country side. Takuma's father and mother took in an understanding to the fleeing couple and helped them hide from the Senate for about six years. Miho had been born and for five years she had been sent to school and played outdoors like a normal child until the next year. A month after her sixth birthday things began to get complicated once again," Seiko said with a sigh. "Runiko and Takuno became pressured by the appearance of Ichio-sama. Takuma's grandfather."

Ichijou looked from Seiko, back to Kaname to begin telling of his known information again. "Miho and I were close friends by then as were our parents. But my Grandfather tended to put fear into Miho, even though he pretended to be gentle, and anger into her parents. He had appeared at Miho's school one time when all the children were out playing on the playground. The Toudou's had followed my Grandfather and had gotten into an argument. Even though they were out of sight and even hearing range of many if not all the children, Miho was able to hear and feel it all, as she wasn't able to control her abilities yet. The rage built up inside her for want of silence and she went crazy. Apparently one of her best friends had come over towards her to see what was wrong and why she was crying…"

* * *

_But with just one reach of her hand, I looked up at the sudden close movement. It wasn't Kaisuki anymore. It was that man Ichio. I grabbed her wrist and sent her into the wall that I leaned against. The next thing I knew I was literally tossing her across the few yards of open space left between me and the fence. Kaisuki hit it full force on her back. The wood gave way and split apart. She lay unconscious on the other side of the fence amidst the debris and blood. This was the last thing I saw before everything went black._

* * *

"Grandfather had seen everything. He, my mother, and father set out to erasing the memories of the other students including Kaisuki's. But Miho and her parents were left unattended. For a while Miho never remembered what had happened because of her black out and loss of energy along with memory. It took her three weeks to recover. Once she did however, she was told of what happened and with this was able to fully remember what she had done. Miho-chan was too young at the time to fully understand it but she matured a fair amount after this. It was about a month after her recovery that the Senate had found them and my grandfather at this time took me with him and sent my parents off to another area. The Senate had requested a meeting with the Toudou's in a city park, the location meaning to comfort the Toudou's sense of safety, which it did. Takuno and Rukino complied. They discussed rationally yet firmly the options the couple had. Either the** two** go back with them or _all three _come with them. The parents left two days later, leaving Miho behind. The two haven't been heard of since."

* * *

A week passed and I was sent to sleep in the old Night Class dorm that had been used in the beginning of the Academy. Zero was now back from his critical condition and physically healed nearly completely. A new threat would soon arise though. I felt it inside me, even in my coma-like state. _"Well someone better find out a way to wake my lazy ass up,"_ I thought restlessly before returning back to another memory. The small voice asked again, _"Was it…my fault?"_


	22. Chapter 22

**Hellooooo again friends! I'm getting back into the swing of things I think. Hopefully I'll update soon again and continue to be timely ^_^ Well I hope you enjoy this one, even if it is quite short. Review please! I've gotten a few new reviewers who I'm adoring at the moment. They're so awesome and they definitely encourage me :D Thank you so much guys!**

* * *

Ichio had already done his job and Ichijou was busy protecting Shiki's body who had been possessed. The academy looked like it was peaceful, but it was secretly full of an evil that was corrupting it all. A man came over to me at my bedside, placing his left hand on my cheek, caressing it gently. "I'm sorry," I could hear him whisper.

_"It's Ichijou,"_ I thought, but I couldn't move.

He left the room I laid in and shut the door. There had to be a way to awaken me and get me out of that horrible state. _"Then again…"_ he thought. Maybe it was better that I was sleeping and not awake during such crazy times. Just as he exited the building, Shiki, or rather Rido, stood in front of him. "**Oh!** My lord…you scared me," he said, bowing slightly.

"I thought you were to be protecting your friend's body. Not fooling around in a haunted dorm," he, "Shiki", said slyly as Ichijou gave him a slight glare. "Well, none-the-less the building looks comfortable. I won't be in this body forever you know… Why not arrange a room for me in there?" he said looking past the blonde and up at the tall abandoned building.

"I'll do what I can," Ichijou said in somewhat of a defensive tone. He had to protect me with his life, but he also owed as much of his life to his friend Shiki. He sighed. "_Such complications. I can't wait 'til this is over_," he thought as he followed behind the shorter man to go back to the Moon Dorms.

* * *

"_What are you up to Ichiru?_" Zero thought. His little twin brother had now been accepted into Cross Academy on Zero's own terms. But he was still lost as to his brother's intentions when it came to Yuuki. It didn't seem like he cared for Miho much, which was at least **one** relief he could have in the current cluster fuck of events.

* * *

"Good morning…Miho Toudou," a familiar voice said as he walked into the dimly lit room. The sun still in the process of rising and had barely surpassed the horizon, but was hidden by cloud cover none-the-less.

_"Zero?"_ I thought. It sounded like him, and moved somewhat like him.

The lips smirked as he came to stand by the window a few feet to the left of where I lay gently upon the somewhat cushioned bed in my coma-like state. He simply leaned against the iced window, outlined in dirt. A smirk on his face still apparent. "You're so pathetic," he commented as he stared out before looking down at me again.

_"Well that was insulting like Zero but the tone was too warm,"_ I thought again. _"Who are you?"_

"I know you can hear me," he said. I could hear slight footsteps and felt his presence move from the previous area but it surprised me a bit as to his closeness to my face. "It's a shame," he said in a low voice as he sat down onto the blood red, metallic, blanketed bed, facing me as he did so. "Zero has _such_ a horrible taste in girls," he whispered in my ear, a few chimes of a small bell could be heard as he leaned over me. My cheeks turned a little pink, partially out of anger and partially from his voice and closeness.

Seeing my cheeks, the silver haired twin laughed softly. "But it seems he found a cute one, although with Zero being Zero, he probably didn't go for you huh?" he said with his lips hovering over the temple of my forehead.

My cheeks flushed more. I was shy around this kind of behavior but I am a teenager and I have to admit it was a bit of a turn on. But I didn't even know who he was! And that was making me a bit sick to my stomach. _"Get the hell out of my room,"_ I tried to warn firmly. But of course, I couldn't force my lips no move.

He smirked and laughed gently again as he got up and headed towards the door. "I don't think I'll have time for you though. I'll just leave you to Rido. But who knows? If you're awake in time, maybe you could help me with Zero." And with this he exited the building, just as the Day Classes were released from their dorms to go to their classes.

* * *

More time passed and Yuuki got considerably worse in her mental health. Kaname had a decision to make. "Seiko," he said to the black haired Pureblood who stood at the front of the desk Kaname sat at.

"Yes, Kaname? You asked of my presence and I'm curious, however I have a feeling of what you wish me to do," Seiko replied.

"I know. I'm wondering if you're willing to do it though. You seem quite reserved when it comes to using your power," the brunette replied.

"I am President Kuran. But as this is for the good of things and I have reassurance that she won't be affected, right? She'll simply awaken?" Seiko asked, still a bit hesitant. But seeing Kaname's firm nod gave him the confidence in the situation that he needed.

* * *

"I cherish you deeply Miho," the blonde boy said lovingly although the pain in his voice was audible. "I so truly wish I could do this an easier way, but I cannot. Not without having you physically hurt."

It pained me to hear him say he had to leave. _"Takuma…"_ I thought with sorrow, my heart dropping.

He stroked the left side of my face once with the tips of his fingers before stroking my hair and then holding my hand in his. "I made a promise to end this insanity. And I intend to keep that promise. Just remember, Miho-chan, I'll always be there for you. _I promise_," he said before leaving the room. Just as he closed the door however, he swore he could have heard a whimper come from the back of my throat.

* * *

"I'll attend to Yuuki," Kuran said as he stood up. Seiko began to exit the room but Kaname stopped him by giving him a warning. "But Seiko…be careful. Miho will awaken and be experiencing something new. But so will Yuuki. Her sister may increase the amount of power Miho will feel. You'll need to keep her under as **much** control as possible."

The raven hair fell slightly onto his cheeks as he nodded curtly, and exited the Moon Dorms. It was cold outside and the wind was beginning to become sharper. The branches at times would whip the tree trunks as if in punishment. Seiko had become close friends with me over the time I spent at the Academy and I could feel his presence as it appeared in such a rush. With a sigh he stood with his back against my bedroom door. "Oh, how I wish I didn't have to do this, Miho-chan. If I hurt you…" he said, his voice descending into one of a subtle volume, "…I'm sorry. I wouldn't blame you for being angry."

_"I understand. But what is it exactly that you have to do?"_ I thought to him, becoming somewhat afraid of him for the first time since we met.

"I have to be the one who awakens you, Miho," he said, able to hear her since she was purposely trying to speak to him telepathically. _"She must be able to sense such powers now,"_ he thought.

_"Well it's about damn time,"_ I thought to him again. _"Just hurry up already. If it hurts I want it to be over and done with. I have a feeling something strong is coming and there are people I need to confront."_

Seiko nodded and pushed himself gracefully off the door and gently came to my bedside. "This may be uncomfortable for you. I apologize in advance," he said kneeling beside me on top the bed.

At this moment I took in a large breath and exhaled, calming myself and my beating heart. I had no idea what I was in for.


	23. Chapter 23

**So here's number 23 :) Action! Woohoo! Haha. Gomen nasai if I suck at writing action scenes. My writing can be pretty wordy at times :p. Please let me know if you liked it? Arigato gozaimsu (sp?) lol. ^_^ Have fun!**

**I forgot to mention how much I love my readers :D Thank you so much for the support! X3**

* * *

So here's the recap. The Senate had already tried their way through the gates but to only have to leave with Kuran's words of his desire to defy them, therefore sending them on their merry way. Ichijou wished to protect Shiki's possessed body with his life and in doing so went against Kaname-sama. Ichijou hated it however. Ichiru on the other hand worked under Shiki who was at the time possessed by Kaname's Uncle, Rido, of to whom the young vampire nearly annihilated years ago. Now he was back and Ichiru worked under him to merely see Rido regain the use of his true body so that he could bring suffering to those who harmed Shizuka-sama. Yuuki was beginning to have her past memory catch up with her and it harmed her mentally, almost driving her insane. Rido knew this, and took great pleasure in knowing she was soon at a breaking point. He also had gotten word of a certain girl, who happened to be me, and was quite interested in seeing her after her awakening. _"Maybe I could get two for the price of one stop, eh?"_ he thought to himself as a disgusting smirk flashed on his face. _Aaand_, seeing me and especially Yuuki in the states that we were in forced Kaname to make a decision. It was time for the both of them to come out of hiding.

Zero had just begun to leave Yuuki's room after she had tackled him post-nightmare, when he heard her hysterical sobbing. Quickly he threw open the door to be welcomed with a blast of cold wind and snow. Kaname stood before the open window with Yuuki grasping him in an over-tearing hug. Gently the Pureblood held her and, with his powers, put the young Prefect to sleep. "**Kuran!**" Zero shouted. "What _exactly_ do you think you're** doing**?" he asked in somewhat of a growl.

"I won't betray you Zero," Kaname replied.

A large gust of wind hit Zero at a blinding speed, forcing him to look away as Kaname escaped with Yuuki in his arms.

* * *

"Yuuki…this is enough. Awaken again, before you break," Kaname said as he looked down at her in his lap. The weather seemed less fierce when protected by the building of the balcony they sat on. Softly her head tilted back and her eyes shut. He lowered his head and bit down. Soon Yuuki realized what was happening and began to shake with a slight whimper before falling into a sleepy state in his arms. Kaname continued the process, biting his own wrist and storing the blood in his mouth before lowering his head once again to kiss the girl he loved, letting her drink the liquid that drove one insane. Yuuki's eyes were wide in shock at the first taste of it but gradually enjoyed it. Kaname pulled back, whipping the extra blood from her chin. "Are you awake now Yuuki? Do you know who I am?" he asked now whipping a tear that formed on her water line.

Zero couldn't believe what he just heard. "S-_siblings_?" he asked in shock.

"Yes. You as a hunter should know the duties brothers and sisters usually take on in a family of Purebloods," Kaname answered. "Yuuki is now under my protection. You don't have to worry yourself so much," he added, and disappeared to the main ground with Yuuki in his arms and concerned and surprised Night Class students gathering around him.

* * *

"Brace yourself," he whispered as he kneeled next to me on the bed again. The satin sheets gave way a bit on either side of my head as his hands came to support his body that leaned over me. I could tell that he was only less than an inch from my neck now. He had moved it slightly to the right of me in order to give my neck more exposure. I took a deep breath as I felt his own hesitant breath against my neck from his parted lips.

"_Look who's talking,_" I thought to him, making him sigh a smirk.

Still a bit uneasy, I could feel his warm and moist muscle press against my slightly chilled neck to find the most vulnerable area. A small gasp came from the back of my throat as he passed over it. Soon after this I let another gasp escape only with more of a hint of pain. The sharp bone pierced through slowly at first, and then once they had drew blood they quickly and fully penetrated what was left as he began to suck what he could and store as much he could under his tongue. What he had to do now made him even more embarrassed but he wished deeply for his friend to awaken. Even if there were bad consequences, he'd try his best to control me. Forcing his mouth away from the sweet coppery taste of my blood, he drew my lips slightly apart with his hand and bit his own arm drawing blood. He sucked at it and mixed both mine and his in his mouth before pressing his lips down and feeding me the serving of the deep red-apple liquid. The taste was disgusting, but I had no choice but to swallow. As soon as I did, the muscles in my body loosened and then tightened, repeating this process a few times before my eyes opened. It didn't take me long to adjust my eyes to the already dim room and Seiko's concerned face. His lips, I noted, had the murderous blood on them, but it glistened in what was left of the moon light that shown in the room. It sat there in a gentle and beautiful sort of way. I sat up slowly with his assistance, not feeling much until…

* * *

"Mi..**Miho**!" Zero said in surprise at the high pitched scream. Just as he reached the old dorm building, other than hysterical yelling of both a female and male, there were large crashing noises. He was about to run up to meet the scene when a part of it broke through the window. Seiko landed hard on Zero, sending them both on their backs to the ground. Without a word of apology, Seiko jumped back into the room through the broken window. Zero followed, his new strength giving him a better jump, although one not as quick as the Pureblood. But much to his demise as soon as his feet hit the window pane a large gust of wind came from the energy of my being. The transparent waves clearly outlined my figure before expanding as the girl I used to be screamed with her head thrown back and her face in clear anguish, sending Seiko into…no, _through_ the wall**s** and Zero back out of the window. Both luckily landed on their feet.

"Holy shit," Seiko breathed as he brushed debris and dust off his uniform. "Zero! Distract her!" he called down from a window that was 4 away from the broken one where I now looked towards. There could almost literally be both water and fire seen in the pupil of my eyes. It showed sorrow, confusion, and also a steaming hate. Where they came from, I couldn't identify. I didn't know myself anymore. For the sake of things, I referred to this side of me as a different person from my prior self. She didn't know control. She didn't know anything but contradiction and accidental murder. She was back. And with more power over me than I planned.

* * *

Aidou along with the others heard the fierce cries and crashing and quickly left to find out what the source of the blood curdling screams were. "What the hell? _Miho?_" they all thought in disbelief as the two students a few yards in front of them tried to calm the psychotic human. If she even was human… I couldn't be so sure myself.

Zero jumped back up to distract her as Seiko took one large speeded stride to stand behind me. However, "she" already felt the outcome and had launched herself out of the window, leaping over Zero's body in mid-air as if it was a reversal and friendly game of leap frog. The girl was fast beyond comparison as she took in the feelings and emotions of those around her giving her the needed adrenaline to succeed in such a powerful feat of agility. However something made her slow down. It was the loss of energy from the blood that had pulsated through her body so quickly. The adrenaline rush had only intensified the blood flowing from her neck. _**My**_ senses finally came back as I sat myself down at the base of the fountain, my arms on top the fountain's ledge as I faced the concrete that encased the chilly water. It was snowing, I realized just as I began to lose consciousness.

Seiko had now come to my side and just in time, healed my wound he had made. "And _this_ is why I'm always so damn hesitant," he said as he crouched and began to pick me up.

Zero grabbed his arm though and Seiko simply sighed and nodded, handing me over to him. "We can't put her back near the Day Classes yet," Zero said softly. Both men talked almost in a whisper.

"Ichijou's room should be fine," Seiko said in agreement with the silver haired student. Both walked back to the Moon Dorms, with me in Zero's arms and the small group of Night Class students not too far behind.

"_What in the hell have we awakened? And where did Miho go? I can't lose two of them,_" Zero thought, his violet eyes intently set on me as he trod on the snow frosted cobblestone. "_Yuuki may not be the same girl…in fact she never was who I thought,_" he continued with a deep pain hitting his heart. "_But you Miho…you're still the same on the inside. You haven't betrayed me and I won't betray you._" One bite, he learned as he talked with the raven haired teen, had simply awakened me. However another would be when she would change into what Zero thought to be the worst.

Seiko made it completely clear to him, after laying me down in the room and shutting the door behind them, that he had no intention what so ever to change me or anyone else for that matter. Or to even use his powers for reasons other than protecting me when I needed to be. And it had to be damn crucial such as the incident that occurred not too long ago. For once, Zero respected the vampire that stood in front of him. He still didn't like him, but he had finally learned not to hate him.

Even though I was asleep, I could feel the slight touch of approval that the hunter felt just outside my door. I continued to sleep for another few hours with content and proud smile over my calmed heart. It soon faded however. The reality was still there. The sadistic girl she knew all too well in their short time together was back for a visit. And an unwelcome one at that. "_Damn you,_" I thought. "_Damn you, Shizuka._"


	24. Chapter 24

**Weeeeeeeeee! hahaha. Here's 24 ^_^ Sorry if some seems confusing. I'm kind of traveling a bit off the time line of the actual anime/manga but hey! it is a fic after all :) Please tell me what ya liked. And don't worry too much about the lil twists. They'll work out eventually.**

* * *

"Looks like we'll have to make our move earlier than we planned," Rido said in warning to Ichiru who simply nodded as he walked out.

It took some convincing to the now worrisome Headmaster Kaien, but he got through by giving the blond hunter his weapon. Also by agreeing to letting Kaien search him for anything he found suspicious to the eye that might harm me, his daughter. Only after this did he escort him to where I now stayed.

"Maybe Ichiru is truly still good inside that heart of his. Maybe Miho can change him for the better and bring him and his brother close again," Kaien thought as he exited the Moon Dorms and giving a distraught Kaname a heads up.

* * *

With a slight smirk, Ichiru came over to the side of my bed.

His cold presence was too strong to ignore and I shot up and awake immediately. My feet were now planted firmly and defensively on the carpeted floor. "Zero?" I asked confused. "But you don't feel like you-**Who are you?**" I demanded.

"I'm Ichiru. Remember? I visited you once before," he said as he came closer to me.

I didn't back away or fight him as he pushed me back by my shoulders to make me sit down on the bed again. I was trying to remember what happened in general before today. _"Oh yeah,"_ I thought to myself. _"Takuma-kun left,"_ I thought sadly, not realizing I had lain back down under the covers. _"And Seiko…"_ I gasped a bit as a pair of fingers touched the healed bite marks on the left side of my neck. I looked into the smirking eyes that sat near me as the realization of what I did came back to me. "Zero," I mumbled mostly to myself, until of course that very person burst angrily through the door.

"_**Ichiru**_," he growled. "Just what do you think you're doing?" he asked as he came closer to the two of us.

"I'm just having some fun," he chuckled and then suddenly flipped me over onto my stomach putting me into somewhat of a shock.

_"He…he didn't even use both his hands,"_ I thought my eyes wide as they faced the pillow. _"He's gotten stronger too."_

"Ichiru!" Zero scolded as he ran to him to physically punish his younger brother for treating me like so. But it was he who was physically harmed as Zero was violently pushed back into Ichijou's dresser drawers.

"You really want to know who this girl is Zero?" Ichiru asked as he now forcefully held me down onto the floor after I tried to escape. "Well _**do you**_?" he asked even louder as he grabbed a sharp piece of metal from a small piece of artwork that Ichijou had on his nightstand.

It was useless. He held me face down on the floor at different pressure points, so any movement on my part required a form of pain I'd rather not endure. I simply laid there and suddenly felt a sharp object against my back.

Zero quickly got to his feet and charged at Ichiru knocking him over and into the side of the bed. Its base bent in a bit from the force. Zero looked down at his twin who stared somewhat pleased and somewhat hatefully at me. Confused as to his conflicted face, Zero followed the younger's gaze to meet me.

"You know what that means," Ichiru began in a strained voice, "don't you, _Zero_."

The back of my shirt had been ripped open, straight down the middle, and now revealed my shaking bare back. It wasn't bare anymore however. Not now that my powers had been awakened again. The moonlight shone in from the open widow and spotlighted the black tattooing down my back. I had no idea what was going on at this point except for the fact I felt I was going to die not too long ago. I didn't realize what the two were talking about at all and from the previous near-death-experience and now the confusion, I was shaken scared and didn't dare open my eyes.

"No. Not Miho," Zero thought with a pang of sorrow hitting his heart again. He wasn't sure if it could take anymore and took his time to gather back his strength. "I don't care," he finally said as he stood up.

Ichiru looked at his brother with even more hate now that he had denied him again. "**Zero!** How could you possibly still care for her? She's the daughter of those monsters!" he cried as he watched Zero pick up my shaking body in his arms.

"Exactly," Zero said blankly. "She didn't deserve any of this either," he said leaving Ichiru to escape the group of Aidou, Kain, and Rima who had appeared in the doorway. The elder Kiyru took me into the bathroom after hastily explaining to Kaien what had occurred. When Zero had tackled Ichiru, the metal had dove into parts of my back. It wasn't major cuts, but good enough scratches that were in need of ointment in case of infection.

* * *

It was when he set me on my feet that I was able to turn at an angle to see the light black markings down my back. **(** look on my profile for a link to the picture of the tattoo **)** I hadn't a clue what they symbolized, although I gathered it had something to do with my awakened powers. "Zero-kun?" I asked softly after turning my back to Zero again and cringing when he pressed a cold cloth to the scratches.

"Hm?" he replied simply. The silver haired boy tried to dab at the wounds gently in order to avoid causing my any pain.

"You and Ichiru seemed to know what this tattoo thing is. But sadly I'm not so knowledgeable in the subject of myself," I said a bit sarcastically. "Mind enlightening me?" I asked blandly. I hated how much people knew of me that I didn't even know.

He smirked a bit. _"Yeah, she's still herself,"_ he thought before replying with a sigh. "These markings are symbols of your heredity. Your tattoo was the only one that didn't have a name to it in the Vampires and Vampire Hunters' records. We knew of it, but never to whom had it belonged to."

I winced again as he came across the one scratch that stung the most. "Why was it unknown for so long?"

Zero shrugged as he reached for the ointment on the counter and dabbed a bit onto a gauze patch. "I guess your family knew the right people. Either that or knew how to manipulate them," he added. And before I could retort to his last comment he pressed the medicated pad against a cut to shush me.

I let out a slightly annoyed breath after cringing again. "Whatever," I responded in a mumble. "So why was Ichiru so obsessed with it? I mean he seemed like he was pretty worked up over it," I stated in curiosity.

Zero finished with the medicine and set down the thin padding. He grabbed a few large band-aids to cover the wounds that weren't too big. "Does it really matter?" he asked with a sigh and finished placing the second and last band-aid that he could on my skin. If possible, he preferred to avoid answering that question for my sake.

"To me it does," I replied a bit shyly, feeling his forehead against my shoulder. I could be so damn slow at times. Even though, thank the Lord, the metal didn't cut through my bra, my entire back was pretty much out there for the world to see. The world, I guess, being Zero. _"Wow,"_ I thought sourly to myself. _"You just realized this? And wait…why so blushy? Your heart is with Takuma. 'member dumb ass?"_

"Your tattoo is the symbol of the head clan that helps control the list of vampires that the Hunters go after," he explained and gently added. "Your line, put Shizuka's lover onto that list. That's…" he paused to make sure I felt alright about the info so far. Realizing I did and after getting a "go on" encouragement from me, he continued. "That's the thing that started all of this. That's what made everyone who and/or what we are now," he concluded.

I figured it from the first part of the information, but hearing it made my heart drop. "I…Zero I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed and turned to through myself at him in tears. He put his arms around me, but soon pushed me off.

"C'mon now. If you keep that up, you'll let your powers get you for sure," he said and handed me my nightgown from the counter. "Now hurry up and change. Even with powers you can still be so damn useless?" he paused to scoff. "That's what I call sad. If you're gonna cry, let it be over that, not something that's not your fault in the first place," he said and rolled his eyes as he exited to my room.

I glared with my mouth open a bit. I was going to protest but decided against it and got undressed and into my nightgown with a bit of frustration. _"Well at least I know that Zero's still his old self somewhat,"_ I thought with a smirk._ "That reminds me…I never have gotten a smile out of him. I guess now is a good of a time as any. If not the best, considering all the hell that has broke/will break loose. Who knows?"_ I added to myself with a sorrowful realization as a strange feeling hit my gut, _"We might die tomorrow. And if I let either one of us die without having him smile, I'd have let down Yuuki, myself, and Zero himself. Oh Yuuki-chan…Help me out ok? You can probably hear me now huh?"_ I laughed a bit, practically feeling her heart skip a beat and nod._ "Yeah, I thought so. I know you still love Zero, even if only as a brother…and not like Kaname brother, I mean…"_ I sighed. _"Well you know…anyways, can you please try and help me to make him smile? Just one more time?"_ Again, I felt her agreement inside me. _"Thank you sister. I promise I'll take good care of him while Kaname attends to you. Love you. Good night,"_ I concluded, and cut off whatever tie I had made for those few minutes. I guess I was really getting a hang of these new abilities.

* * *

"Zero?" I called softly to the teen that lay quietly down on the green sofa. His eyes were closed although rapidly moving back and forth as if he had entered a dream. I was tempted to simply put my fingers up to the sides of his slightly opened mouth and stretch them apart into a smile. But something told me he'd probably not actually smile after that. _"Wait, what the hell?"_ I asked myself. I began to get a strange feeling, one of to which happened to feel familiar but somewhat not my own. _"Yuuki?...Yuuki wait! I know I told you I had crushed on Zero once, **but not now woman!** Besides, why would he-"_ I was cut off by a firm emotional slap from the girl who had connected to me by herself. My meddling sister.

_"Just watch,"_ is what I felt she told me. So I went with it and let her feelings add up with mine that had begun to accumulate after spending more time with Zero.

The male vampire/hunter/prefect/guardian was in a partial dream and yet was partially awake. He heard my voice and felt my presence draw closer to him. In the dreamy state,_ there I stood next to him with a broad smile. Only this time it was a true smile. Not one of those fake ones I always wore to keep people from asking me questions or feeling sorry for me. But a smile from the heart. And the beauty of it increased from the glisten in my eyes that looked up at him. "Zero?" I asked him softly. Only it came out in a mixture of both Yuuki and my voice._

"Miho," I heard him whisper. I laughed gently at his sleep talk and leaned in, over his sleeping features.

_"He actually looks at peace now,"_ I thought to Yuuki.

_"Go,"_ she told me.

I nodded and gently placed my lips onto his as I brushed my fingers against his hair. I backed my face away to view the reaction and soon saw something that I stored in my mind for Yuuki to share with me. Zero's smile was so beautiful on his face both of us began to tear up. Quickly I shut off the connection I had with Yuuki so that my emotions wouldn't be amplified. Forever, we swore to keep that image in our minds, knowing we might never see it again.

"You should smile more often, Zero," I choked out quietly. I placed a blanket over him and fell asleep with my own over me on the floor next to him. Tomorrow, I sensed we would be in for a long and grueling battle. There was also a strong sense of something else coming my way aside from a fight and bloodshed. It was in that bloodshed that I sensed something familiar. Something close to my heart. I wasn't skilled enough or knew enough of my powers yet to be able to dig deeper into those feelings. To try and find out what it was. I did try my best though, in getting rest eventually. I would need it for tomorrow.

* * *

"Strange isn't it?" Kaname said to Yuuki who sat clutching her knees in thought. He knew what had made her tear-up, and knew it was nothing to worry about. The Pureblood simply stroked her hair as he held her.

Seeing her look at him in curiosity as to his statement, he continued. "Your sister, Miho. She has quite a lot of control over her sedated powers. It makes me even more interested in her and Seiko's ability to work together," he said thinking aloud.

Yuuki simply nodded. She still wasn't used to all this. And it was taking a bit for it all to fully sink in.

"Hm," he said in a sigh. "We'll just have to see tomorrow," he thought as he stared out the window.

* * *

Kaien let out a small yawn as he closed the door on the two sleeping students.

"Looks like I don't have a choice," the Headmaster said as he entered his room and opened a locked and dusty trunk. He took out a long case with a strap attached to its ends. "I will protect my children. Each and every one of them. This Academy is going to go through hell, but I'll have to show that it can survive even the Councils themselves," he said as he took off his glasses and the hair-tie that held up his long dirty blond hair.


End file.
